


Master list from Tumblr

by Nerdqueenkat



Category: egos - Fandom, g/t - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: G/T, Gen, Youtuber Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenkat/pseuds/Nerdqueenkat
Summary: Most of these are g/t or youtuber related or both :)





	1. Whiskey flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G/t  
> Chase Brody and a tiny named Tana

She had been living with the septic brothers for a little over a year now, ever since she confused Marvin for a normal cat stuck in a tree. See she could talk to animals so it wasn't like it was weird to have a cat ask what she was doing and how'd she get so small. Did she get shrunk? Of course, it had startled her when the cat poofed away to become human and she fell from the tall branch. She clenched her eyes shut as a scream ripped from her throat.

"Hey woah!" a voice called out before she was knocked nearly breathless by whatever stopped her fall. She waited, eyes closed, for any pain but it wasn't there.

"You okay little duder?" A warm voice asked and she peeked open one steel colored eye to look up...and then up some more. Her eyes flew open as she stared in shock at the fact that one of the humans in the house held her. *Oh crap...* she thought, freezing in terror.

"Chase, is she okay? I didn't mean to scare her! She was just as shocking to me." Came another voice, hint of an Irish accent this time. She looked over as another giant of a human peeked over his brother's shoulder. He had a white cat mask resting on his tousled green hair. The one holding her, Chase, she now knew, had a baseball cap and lighter faded coloring to his hair. They both looked concerned.

"Um...I'm...I'm fine..." She said, answering the two. It had gone from there, Marvin and Chase asking her questions and getting to know her, earning her trust. They were very insistent that she come into the home and live with them and their brothers when they learned she'd made a home in the very tree she fell from. It took a bit of time for that to happen though, a bad storm had Jackie staying outside until she came in with him and that was that.

Now, She slept in a room, everything made just for her either by Anti, surprisingly the demon took a liking to her and had either stolen or made clothing for her. Or Marvin, shrinking things with his magic to make life easier for her. She even had her own little bathroom! The one she stayed close to, however, was Chase. He was hyper at times and always good to keep trying when thing didn't go his way. Plus he rocked at video games, which he introduced her to. She had spent time with all them but in the end, it was always Chase.

~.~.~.~.~.~

She walked into the bright kitchen from the living room and blinked in confusion. Who was up at this hour? Well, besides her, but she was a night owl. From her three-inch perspective, it was difficult to figure out which of the Septic egos that shared the home with her, was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Just want to be...happy again..." The unmistakable voice of her friend was heard in a muffled sob and her chest clenched painfully. She was quick to climb the chairs and then made it to the table. His hat was on the table next to a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Chase sat huddled over, head cradled in his hands as the phone on the counter lay silent.

All at once she knew what had happened, for the most part, to trigger this. Stacy, his ex wife, was being heartless again. A wave of anger rose up in her tiny form as she padded barefoot towards the giant human but she forced it back. Chase needed her.

"Chase? Hey...you okay?" She asked, watching as he jerked and whipped around, looking for her and spotting her as she stood next to his hat. His face was streaked with tears and his hair looked like he'd pulled on it in frustration. He swallowed as he averted his gaze and wiped his eyes.

"Tana...h-hey little duder...Did I wake ya?" He asked and his voice was reedy. Her heart thudded painfully as she watched him down the rest of the alcohol in his glass. She stepped closer as he set the glass down and touched his hand.

"No, you didn't." She answered as he stilled. " Chase if you need someone we are all here for you. Even Anti's green bean ass." She offered a smile and he let a breathy huff of a laugh out. She kept her hand on his, it made her nervous and she was very aware of why but helping him was more important than her feelings. "It was her again huh? Wanna talk about it?" She asked gently and watched his face as he looked down at her. He was so torn up and she wanted to see light in his eyes again. He nodded.

"She took the kids on a trip.....Sara's getting so big and Caleb...I miss them..." He said softly. Tana sat in his hand as he turned it palm up for her, a sign he wanted comfort, which she'd gladly give. 

"Well, when they get back it'll be your turn. She can't fight the courts and you can get through this. You are strong Chase I know." She said as he brought her closer. "But keeping yourself up and drinking isn't doing good Mr. Brody. You should sleep." She urged and he seemed to smile at that, taking her words in and glancing to his whiskey. He looked thoughtful and then glanced to her.

"Tana? Will you...stay in my room tonight?" He asked and for a moment, she was sure her heart would explode. She had developed feelings for the human stuntman and yet she'd kept quiet. Offering him a shy smile she shoved her feelings down.

"Of course dude, I'll always be here when you need me." She said and was thankful for his smile. They cleaned up and he carried her to his room, flopping into bed and causing her to laugh as he was nearly out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"goodnight chase..." She whispered as she lay on his pillow, his warm scent all around her.


	2. Whiskey Flowers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tana had been coughing all morning, but she kept pushing aside the fact that she may or may not have been getting sick. Walking through the house, it was surprisingly quiet today. Marvin was off doing a kids show, Jackie was helping out Jack and Anti was probably off causing mayhem. She at least knew that Henrik was helping Robbie out downstairs but the one she wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

"AAAWW YEAH!" Came a call with a whoop of laughter that the tiny would know anywhere. She grinned and headed quickly out the back door to the backyard. What she saw made her laugh and stare. Chase had set up a whole plethora of obstacles and setups for trick shots. Said trickster was setting up for another shot when Tana stepped into the grass.

"Hey, Chase!" She called out and the septic ego perked and turned, scanning the grass until he spotted her. The grin he gave her nearly melted her heart.

"Tana! Perfect! Wanna help out with some tricks? I got a new gadget." He beamed as he knelt down for her to climb onto his hand. She did so with a smile, pushing her red and black air fro her face, it was getting too long and she'd have to cut it.

"Whatcha got for me?" She asked as he brought her over to a table where there were several ping pong balls and several weird types of cups. Chase set Tana on the table and she smiled as he began to explain in earnest. He was so adorable when he got excited.

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was nearly sunset hours later when Tana and Chase lay on their backs in the grass, breathless giggles leaving them. Around them was the aftermath of several trick shots, lots of failed attempts and after that couldn't have been more perfect for Tana.

"Dude that was a blast! You're awesome, ya know that?" Chase turned his head to beam at her and Tana's cheeks reddened before she could fight it. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she smiled back at him, brushing off the compliment.

"Not as awesome as Mr. Chase Brody himself. Did you get what you needed for your episode?" She asked, sitting up and changing the subject. She watched Chase's face go from one to happy to shock as he jumped up and all but ran, nearly tripping to the camera that was set up for a wide frame shot.

"Shite!" Chase cursed as he messed with it and Tana bit her lip, another giggle fit welling up.

"Don't tell me..." She began and Chase looked like a kicked puppy.

"I forgot to charge it and it went dead halfway through..." He mumbled and Tana lost it, giggling so hard she fell backward and Chase's frown quirked into a smile. "You think that's funny do ya fun size?" He asked, trying to keep a facade and losing the longer she laughed.

"I...oh gosh..I'm sorry for that but it was so much fun that neither of us thought to check." She explained and Chase smiled then, a soft laugh leaving him as he carefully stepped back over.

"Ahh you're right. It was-" Chase began as his phone went off in his pocket, a ringtone that both of them recognized. Tana felt her heart clench as Chase whipped his phone out, completely disregarding her as he straightened up and answered his phone. "Stacy? Hey honey what's...no Yeah I wasn't doing anything." Chase said as he shuffled away and then it was like ice had shot through her. Her chest grew tight and her throat seized up, beginning to cough, hard. She ran.

~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.

She hid behind a large tree, wheezing and hacking, tears spilling over as she sank to her knees. Stacy again...Why did Chase still fawn over her? SHe broke his heart and yet he drops everything the second she calls. Why couldn't he see that she...

Something was wrong, her chest jolted in pain. She had been coughing more often and...

A painful fit of coughing stopped her thoughts as she struggled for breath. SHe tasted copper as she hacked something up and spit onto the grass. Opening tear stained eyes, she finally took a shuddering breath as the splash of red against green startled her. And in the mess of blood, a tiny flower petal unlike any she had seen before.

'Oh gods...something is definitely wrong..' She thought.


	3. Whiskey flowers

It was a risky move. The fridge was something that was like a deathtrap to most my size but I knew that there had to be food in there. The cabinets were bare and it had been rough to find food as the giant human who occupied the house kept odd hours. Always awake at night and asleep during the day. Which was a bit odd. I didn't think that humans were nocturnal creatures.  
Shaking my thoughts when my stomach growled, I focused on climbing up to the counter top. I had thought for hours on how to get the door open and how to keep it open while I gathered food. I even dressed super warm, in several layers of clothing i had sewn together.

By the time I had exacted my plan of using rope and the large silverware of the giant, it was well into the afternoon and I was exhausted. But the cool air from the mountainous fridge was enough to spark some determination in me, and I slipped down the rope and inside.  
The difference in temperature was a godsend after all that hard work, but the sight of the food containers was almost enough to make me let out a squeal of delight. First was the cheese, which I snacked on hungrily as I eyed containers for something fresh. Several items looked to be well beyond edible and I was lucky that the cheese was good.

Just as I spotted some sandwich meats and rushed over to fill my satchel, a long groaning noise caught my attention.

Slowly, I looked around for the noise. 

The door...

I scrambled back towards it, the butter knife I had used was slipping and just before I reached to opening, it slammed shut. 

The lights went out. I was now acutely aware of the cold air and the dark folded thick around me.

My breathing picked up as I sank to my knees. I was so stupid. I was just hungry and stupid. I should have tried to leave the house instead of this convoluted scheme. A sob escaped my throat as I fought the swell of panic. Who knows how long it would be before the the giant male opened the fridge? I was going to freeze to death in here.

My thoughts spiraled into a frenzy and soon I was gasping and sobbing in defeat. After a bit, I lay on the cold surface utterly weak and freezing cold, though at this point I was so numb from my panic attack that I couldn't feel it. 

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity before I managed to drag myself over to press myself against the cold wall. I hugged my knees to my chest as shivers racked my small form.

 

What was I supposed to do now..?


	4. Big mistake for a tiny 2

It was so cold. I knew that I had to try to get out of this awful mess I made for myself soon. I sniffled and shivered as I huddled into myself. It had been well over two hours and I was sure that this is how I was going to meet my end. I couldn't feel my hands or nose anymore and the tears had stopped. I only hoped that the giant would be hungry soon.

Just as I was thinking of ways to warm myself, a faint rumble had me looking to the door. I ducked behind a bowl of leftovers, now realizing how stiff and cold I was. Please god, let him open the fridge. I thought. I tried to figure how I would escape the fridge without the giant seeing me. Though at this point, I didn't care as long as I got out. Consequences be damned.

I strained my ears to hear past the loud hum of the fridge. There was movement in the kitchen. Come on, open the fridge! I mentally demanded. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't really even seen the colossal human that owned this place, only heard his movement late at night and his deep voice as he liked to sing in the shower. Light flooded the fridge suddenly and I winced; I had a moment to realize that the giant had indeed opened the door.

I peeked out.

I stopped as I caught sight of him. He had to bend to see into the fridge as he towered almost taller than it. He had large brown eyes, really large, and freckles everywhere. His hair was nothing but dark, thick curls that fell in his face and despite the large bruise on his cheek and the busted cut on his lip I would still have called him beautiful. What happened to him?

My brain screamed that I should run. NOW. And I shook my thoughts as the giant gazed into the fridge. Now was my chance. I ran for it.

I sprung from my spot, muscles aching from not moving for a few hours. I heard the little gasp and knew I had been spotted. What I hadn't anticipated, was the giant jerking backward at the sight of me and smacking his head off the bottom of the freezer and falling on his ass.

The sudden jolt felt like an earthquake and I lost my footing, stumbling forward and sliding off the ledge I had intended on jumping from. The world dropped from under me and I closed my eyes as I tucked into a ball, waiting for impact.

I was met with cold tile that jarred me and I let out a pained squeak as I bounced a bit, landing and rolling. As I came to a stop, I heard a voice muttering curses. I looked up to see that I was sitting between the giant's legs. He was sitting on his butt holding his head with both hands and looking at me with wide, impossibly large eyes. He looked...frightened? I hissed as I sat up from my spot and my arm throbbed. Damn that hurt.

"Shit...um Hi?" he mumbled as he tried to slowly scoot away from me it seemed, "Um...s-so...I'm sorry little...thing?" he stuttered out. I was dumbstruck. I shifted to sit on my knees, holding my arm that throbbed from the fall and looked at him in confusion.

"You're...scared of me?" I asked and watched as his face began to redden. I couldn't imagine it. The stories told that giants would sooner kill you or keep you as pets. That giants were mean and if you were found out then you had better run. Something clicked as I watched him eyeball me warily.

"Hey wait a minute! Little thing? I'm a person ya know!' I exclaimed. Why was I talking to him? Why wasn't I running? I knew this was stupid but I was too tired to deal with escaping. He seemed to flinch and stutter more as he realized that he called me a thing.

"I'm s-sorry!" He stuttered out and looked down, blushing fully red now. I felt myself smile a little. I tried to move towards him and winced again.

"Ah!" I yelped and he looked up at me, brows furrowed in concern. He sat forward and I scrambled backward or tried to. My arm buckled and now instead of looking frightened of me, which let's be honest was ridiculous, the gigantic male looked even more concerned.

"Woah, hey listen...I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm...let's not panic okay? I'm still amazed that there's a tiny girl in my fridge. What...were you doing in there by the way?" he rambled and questioned. I eyed him skeptically. I was cold and exhausted. I was in a lot of pain and this humongous giant wasn't anything like I had thought at first. With a sigh, I decided to just tell him.

"I was looking for food." I stated, trying to maintain eye contact and not show any discomfort, "The door shut and I got trapped." I admitted with a huff looking back at the cold deathtrap. I looked back at him and he had positioned himself to sit crossed legged to listen to me. I craned my neck up to look at him and he scratched his head.

"Food? So.... that means..you live here too?" He questioned and I nodded. He seemed to think on this. His bruised face scrunched and he worried at the cut on his lip. I couldn't help it.

"What happened to your face?" I blurted out. He flinched again and I felt bad for not being softer on the matter. His large eyes widened and he made himself not play with his lip. 

"I uh, had a run in with some bigger guys. It's nothing." he muttered, looking down at his pajama pants. I felt myself get a little irked that someone would do that. This giant seemed nice, and I really hated bullies. I stood from my spot and moved my arm around. It hurt but I was fine. I looked up at him with a frown.

"It's not nothing. People shouldn't beat on others." I huffed out and he looked like he was being scolded. So troubled. I found myself wanting to comfort him. In all my life I hadn't ever thought that meeting a giant would be like this. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Tana, by the way. Never thought I'd be talking to a giant." I introduced myself and he gave me a smile in return. I stuck out my hand and with two larger than life fingers, he grasped my small one with surprising gentleness. 

"I'm Elliot. Glad to meet you Tana." Never in my life had I thought that meeting the human of this house would end in any way but awful. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..


	5. A tiny Welcome

At the edge of the city stood a bookshop, not too small but not too big. In the window was a help wanted sign. The shop was decked out in cozy golds, yellows, and browns. The walls inside were stacked floor to ceiling with books and the air smelled slightly of vanilla. In between the stacks of books were plush and cozy nooks, some with chairs, and some with bean bags. Light jazz music flowed and welcomed anyone who walked in the door, and off to the side sat a small but cozy café area. Green plants that seemed to be quite happy were found on the windowsills and corners. Finally, to round out the place, was the large stone fireplace that gave the whole place a sense of home.

You were the proud owner of this book store. It was a lot of work for someone your size, but you were determined and you did surprisingly well. Customers were ever increasing, always quick to recommend friends. The lunch rush had just passed and you sat near the register on the counter top. You were pooped. Ashley, your only other worker and all around sweetheart, had gone on her break and now it was just you and the store cat, Archimedes. He was large, grey, short haired cat with large green eyes.

He had been your first friend when you came to this town and you both were nearly inseparable. And since you stood at a whopping four inches tall, which you were quite proud to say was one of the tallest in your hollow, Archie was your protector as well.

The door chimed as it opened, letting more sunlight stream in, and a woman with blonde curly hair help up in a ponytail walked in. She took in the shop with a smile as she approached the check-out counter.

"Hello?" She called softly as she stopped at the desk, "I'm here about the sign in the window?" You smiled and stood, reaching into your small apron for your paper that had been cut down for you, and taking a pencil from your messy bun that you had given up trying to tame.

"Hello there." You offered out. She had yet to see you and looked around in confusion. You giggled and cleared your throat to get her attention. Finally, she fixed lovely light blue eyes on you, and her smile became one of delight.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see you there! Is this your shop? Or do you know who I would talk to? Because I came to see what you were hiring for." She seemed to genuinely be happy that you were standing there. It made you relax to see someone with so much spark in them.

"I'm y/n. Yes, I own this shop." You smiled and extended your small hand to shake. She grasped it gently with her forefinger and thumb, giving it a shake and returning your smile. "We are mainly looking for a café attendant."

"Oh perfect! I'm Louise by the way, but you can call me Lou." She smiled once more. You fixed your overly large glasses on your face and started to ask relatively routine questions and introduced her to Archie. She seemed perfect for the job and you asked when she could start. She laughed and said immediately to which the two of you exchanged a tiny high five. You would have her come in the next day after you opened to start the papers. You could tell that she would fit right in and that a friendship was well on its way.


	6. A tiny welcome 2

"Archimedes! I was reading that!" you scolded the big grey cat sternly. Not that it mattered, as he looked at you with indifference as he lay out across the book you had gotten out. You pushed your small hands against his side and he let out a yawn. You huffed, this had not been the best day. You woke up a bit late, which put you in a sort of rushed and grumpy mood, and now Archie was being a stubborn cat and messing up your reading. You grumbled under your breath as turned and hopped off the windowsill where you had been trying to relax.

The store was fairly busy and you had to stay up high on the shelves where you couldn't be trampled. You had climbed up to the 'the walk' as you and the others in the shop called it. It was a system of wood planks and ropes that were mapped out along the tops of the bookcases and helped you get around the shop quickly. As you sulked on top of a bookcase, you watched the people below you, completely oblivious to the looks of your employees. Ashley, the pretty brunette who worked the front counter and had immediately become one of your closest friends instead of just and employee, noticed you with a soft smile.

"Hey Y/n! Could come here for a sec? I need to ask you something." She said with a smile, catching your attention. You called back with a yup as you stood up to grab a rope and swing yourself over to the counter, nearly tripping in the process. Large soft hands steadied you and you smiled a bit at her before brushing your apron off.

"Whatcha need Ash?" You asked, trying not to sound as grumpy as you felt.

"Well I had a customer in earlier that had asked about some books in the humor section and I wasn't sure if we had them or not. Would you mind looking into it? I still have to do inventory." Her green eyes were full of kindness and you couldn't help but smile.

"Give me a lift?" you held your arms out as she nodded and held her hand on the counter for you to climb on. You stepped gingerly onto her palm and held onto her thumb. She walked you over to the right bookcase and set you down before handing you a tiny list. It was still big for you but she had tried to make it your size. She giggled and poked you before going back to work. You sighed and went to the task of finding the books, grateful for the distraction.

You worked through the list, growing more and more calm now that you were actually getting some work done. You hadn't realized that the store had calmed down before you had finished and whistled for Archie. The gray cat came loping up to the bookshelf and let out a sassy meow. You rolled your eyes at him and leapt from your spot on the shelf. Wind rushed by your ears for a split second before landing softly on his back, settling in and grasping his fur.

"Come on Archie let's take a look through the shop." You directed him and could feel his purr rumble through him as he carefully started his wander through the store. You waved to people and hopped down from Archie as you neared the fireplace. It was warm and absolutely gigantic compared to you. The fire place had a lovely sitting area in front of it and you noticed one customer in particular reading in the cutest pink dress you had seen. She was a loyal customer and frequently came to read and chat. You grinned and walked up to the small coffee table, climbing up to stand by her mug.

"Jette! You look adorable today!" You grinned as she focused her blue eyes on you and smiled back.

"Hey! Thanks! I was wondering if you were gonna come see me today." She put her book down and leaned forward and held out her hand. You stepped onto her hand and let her move you to the couch cushion beside her.

"I went shopping for clothes yesterday and this was one of the dresses I bought. Oh! And I got a new purse!" She seemed so excited that you couldn't help but giggle. She reached down and pulled out a purse with exceptionally cute cactus on it.

"It's so cute!!!" You squealed excitedly, "It works well with the dress! Very nice hunting you did." You praised her and she laughed. She really was your favorite customer.

"Thank you!" she laughed, "I knew I should come here to show you guys, this is my favorite place!" A growing pride swelled in your chest. Hearing those words was always the quickest way to form a goofy smile on your face.

"Well you have slowly become family to me and my shop! We should celebrate your excellent shopping prowess! Let's go grab something from the café!" You through your small arms up and she nodded excitedly before scooping you up to bring you over to the café where Lou was pulling a new sort of cake from the oven. Immediately, your stomach rumbled. As Jette sat you gently on the counter top she reached for her purse.

"Don't even think about it missy!" Your tiny voice sounding playfully stern as you pointed at her, which caused her and Lou to laugh as Jette held her hands up in surrender. You gave a nod and turned to Lou. She had been working with you for a couple weeks now and fit perfectly into your little family. She placed a delicious smelling cake onto the counter with a napkin and broke off a few small pieces.

"So the boss lady has to try the first one but let me know how it turns out!" Lou said with a bit of pride in her voice. Her light blue eyes twinkled with happiness as you giggled and stuffed a crumb in your mouth.

"Oh my lord...." You groaned out, your expression one of bliss.

"Good eh? I call em caramel cakes" Lou giggled out.

"They're freakin fantastic!" You mumbled with a mouthful before gulping it back and hollering out for Ashley to join you guys. Her reaction was the same and Lou beamed. The four of you all giggled and talked and ate on the new cakes until it was time to close the shop for the day. Jette went home giggling as you scolded her and Ash for feeding Archimedes, which would make him fat you had said.

In all, the day ended much better than it had started and once again it was due to your friends. As you curled up to sleep next to Archie, the smile never left your face.


	7. Wilford and Naomi (short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a snippet of the daily life.(the main story is called Silent) Naomi is my oc and she is mute.  
> Really just a cute little Idea I had. 
> 
> Note: in this universe, there are soulmates (Naomi and Wilford are, they have a soulmark on their bodies and it lets each other feel what the other is feeling)   
> Giants and tinies (most, who are learning to live more co-dependently but there are still bad giants and think they can treat tines as pests or pets)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naomi was so nervous as she walked out from the bathroom. She had taken a chance to show her love and appreciation of Wilford and with some help from her friends, the Jims, she now had a new look. Well, she still looked the same but she had definitely made some changes that she hoped her Wilford wouldn't hate.

She had shortened her waist-length black hair to her shoulders and now had bright candy pink streaks in it. She was wearing a soft pastel pink sweater and a yellow pleated skirt with pink bows on it. She wore soft white knee high socks to round out the cuteness meter and did her best to not hide in embarrassment at the fact that she was actually wearing a skirt. She knew that he didn't like to leave her on her own but he had had an important interview today and so she made the best of her time and not only made some changes to herself but ordered food to be delivered and set up as well as some date night items.

"Have fun little Jim!" One of the Jims said, grinning as they left. She blushed, but smiled and waved to them as they left her to her own devices.

Looking at the clock, she realized he'd probably be home soon and grew more nervous. She waited on the coffee table, next to a vase of black and pink roses and smoothed her outfit. Surely, he'd adore her efforts. He'd never once gotten mad or upset with her, even when she had found an old photograph of a woman and a man that looked strangely like Dark. It had sent him into a bad episode but they all came out okay. And still, he never harmed Naomi.

It was a good twenty minutes later when she heard the door open, and she took a breath, playing with her hands. 

"Oh Sugarpop Gumdrop my little shining star! I'm Hoooome!" Wilford's lilting voice flowed through the house and despite her nerves, she smiled as she waited for him to step into the living room. 

"Puddinpop where..." His words died as she looked up and saw him stare. There were candles lit and the food was in containers to keep it warm and there stood Naomi, tiny and blushing and so nervous. "You..your hair.." He said and her stomach dropped. Lifting shaking hands, she signed. 

"~You don't like it..?~" She looked down, not wanting to see his rejection. She hears him come closer and he kneels into her line of view.

"My sweet Naomi..You stunned ole Warfstache! You looked so cute and lovely like an angel! I thought I'd died! I love your hair! Looks tasty!" He grins, mustache wiggling and she lets a smile spread onto her face. He looks at her, cheesy lovesick expression. 

"~I set up a date for us~" She signs shyly and he brushes her new hair with his fingertip.

"I don't deserve you angelcake....but I will love to have a date night with you! Let's eat!" He beams and she giggles silently. Of course he liked her hair. Now they matched.


	8. Triple scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly relationship with Female reader, Anti and Mare.   
> For my lovely Sister! 
> 
> I love you sis :) 
> 
> Warning: FLUFF LOL

Laughter erupted from your lips as Anti tugged the hand you were holding so you fell against him as you walked.   
The three of you had been to see a movie, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, and now decided to walk down to the park a few blocks down. The sun was setting and you could see a start of the night life pick up. Of course the only thing you could really pay attention to was Anti and Mare flirting back and forth and using you to do so. You had been walking each of them holding your hands when you let go of Mare's to adjust your hair from your face.

"She likes me more! This proves it! Yer out smoke boy!" He bragged and grinned as Mare smirked and rolled his eyes. The smoky tendrils wrapped around both you and Anti as you were lifted from the ground and pulled into his arms. He pecked your nose with a kiss and raised an eyebrow at Anti, cocky smirk on his face as he held his arms around you both. 

"Show off." Anti laughed, breaking away and resuming your walk. Mare took your hand again as you three found your way into the park. There was some sort of festival happening and Mare took Anti's hand, now center position between you all, as the different food vendors had the green demon growing excited. There were several food vendors and a few fair games were Anti was determined to win the largest animal.

"You aren't supposed to use your powers Anti." You giggle as he snatches the humongous panda from the vendor. He grins and just squeezes it. Mare laughs and calls him cute. Anti denies both claims, because you joined Mare's side and agreed that he was adorable. He ends up letting you hold it and it completely dwarfs you. Both of them took turns sneaking photos and claiming that you won the cute contest.

"Can my prizes be you two?" You ask cheekily and Mare grins, giving your hand a squeeze and stepping close to brush a kiss on your cheek. Anti giggles as he closes in the other side and tells you to be careful with your words or they might have to take you home sooner rather than later.

The evening progresses and soon you spot an ice cream stand. Both men smile as they see your eyes light up. Anti ordered three scoops of chocolate and Mare got strawberry. When you ordered 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip however, both men looked at you in horror.

"Just when you think you know someone, they break your heart!" Mare teased and Anti failed to hide his giggles.

"I want a divorce." Anti snickered as you shot them a look and licked at the ice cream in bliss.

"Shut up the both of you, it's my favorite!" You say and they laugh as you all dig into the cold treats. It was a great way to end the night out.


	9. Chevelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short about my monster OC Chevelle
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imagine if you would.

You're up early and still half asleep.

Brushing your teeth, you lean down to spit and you feel the air around you get cold. You freeze.

Something is behind you. You can barely hear a deep breath and an unnatural chittering. Like what ever was behind you had bugs in it's lungs.

Every second you stayed frozen in terror seemed like hours.

The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

You think to yourself, 'This is stupid, nothing is there.' But your throat is dry, and your gut is sending warning signals to run. Get out. Don't look!

You take a breath, Forcing past the terror of looking back into the mirror.

You raise up, eyes locking onto the reflection of what's behind you.

It seems like electricity jolts through you and a scream locks into your throat but doesn't come out as you suck in a gasp.

Your mind tries to make sense of it.

It fills the mirror behind you, huge and inky black. It blinks multiple eyes at you and it's too wide mouth grins sharp with several rows of teeth.

You whip around to face it.

Long arms, with long and surprisingly soft looking hair hanging from them, rest on the sink counter, trapping you there.

It tilts it's head and one of it's massive horns click against the ceiling.

You let out the breath you were holding.

"You scared the crap outta me!" You scold it and it chitters at you, sinking on it's haunches to better fit into the small bathroom and get closer to you.

You take the apology with a smile as you run fingers across it's face.

"Next time I'm gonna put a bell on you." you chuckle as he mimics the word.

"...B.elll..." he growls out and you smile.

You couldn't stay mad at him.


	10. Bad day -request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes Hi :D This is a little something I wrote for My friend Red on tumblr as a trade thingy
> 
> It's Anti X reader fluff :3 Here go!
> 
> ~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~

It had been a long day. A long. fucking. day. You just wanted it to be over, you wanted to go home and just flop onto the couch and be done. Maybe even have a good cry. It had just really sucked. From the moment you overslept, to the most annoyingly rude customers and just...nothing had gone right.

Your whole being was a hair away from cracking and you had forced down all the chest tightening feelings down to the point where you just couldn't take another hit. The only thing that was keeping you up as you trudge the final steps to your front door was the solitude waiting inside. And as you opened the door and locked yourself away, you felt like you could finally breathe.

"Well shite lass...bout time ya go home! I was worried. I feel like I've been forgotten...set aside." The loud Irish voice came from behind you, the static in the air from his annoyance was more than you could stand as you rounded the corner to find Anti leaning against the back of your couch with a bored expression pointed at you. 

You broke.

Before you could register it yourself your breathing hitched and you let out a sob, tears beginning to stream down your face. You began to sag and hung your head.

"Oh shit...Lass it's...calm down I'm not mad at ya..." He said, standing up straight and hesitantly stepping closer, hands outstretched like he was afraid to touch you. 

"No!" You said, a tidal wave of emotions suppressed now rising. Anti stopped and froze. "Nothing has gone right, I...I feel like today was a test and I failed every part, I'm nothing but a failure and I ..just.." You didn't know how to voice your thoughts as they raced and scrambled with your emotions but Anti didn't say anything. He just stepped forward, shushing you slightly as he pulled you into a hug. It was all you needed to break down and it was a blurr. 

You ended up on the couch, pulled against Anti's warm chest as you calmed and then were too worn out to move. You looked up at him, opening your mouth to apologize but he cut you off.

"I understand lass. I got ya. No need fer sorries." He said as he gently scooted you off him and stood. For a moment, you were scared he'd leave but he headed back to your bedroom and brought back your pillows and blanket. He settled you on the couch, You were surprised when he turned on your favorite disney movie and then got out his phone, and sat down next to you. After a moment he smiled at you. 

"Pizza is on the way lass." He said as the movie started and you smiled a little for the first time all day. 

"Thank you Anti...you're the best." you say back and he chuckled. 

"Yeah I know."


	11. Flowers and giggles (short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford x Reader

It was a warm day when you and Wilford entertained the silly idea of a picnic at the park. It was fun and despite your blanket nearly blowing away, you both enjoyed a moment away from the chaos that always surrounded your pink murder bean of a boyfriend.

After a surprisingly filling lunch and a bit of cloud watching, you looked over to see that Wilf had fallen asleep in the shade. He looked so peaceful, soft snores leaving him as the breeze ruffled his hair. You smiled, snuck a few pictures, and let him nap.

It was a good twenty minutes later when you finished a small flower crown and placed it on his head that you got an idea and began to gather as many flowers as quietly as possible into your lap. You began to place flowers all over Wilford, in his hair and on his chest and arms. It was like the game of stacking things on your sleeping cats and to your amusement, you soon had to stretch farther and farther away from your blanket as you slowly covered him in a mass of flowers.

Suddenly, Wilford stirred, and you froze, grin on your face as he moved and sat up. Flowers tumbled off him and you couldn't hold it back when he blinked sleepily and confused as he was, quite literally, covered in small flowers.

"Gumdrop? Why...?" was all he got out as you doubled over in a fit of giggles. Your stomach hurt and you had tears at this point and he smiled. He couldn't hold it back either and began to chuckle which turned into full-bellied laughter as he shook his head and more flowers came out. He turned to you as you took a breath and then you were pulled against him and against his lap as he peppered your face with whiskery kisses, tossing some flowers in the air as you squealed in surprise. 

"You are the prettiest flower here~but you are also full of mischief!" He said and winked with a wiggle of his pink stache and you giggled.

"I couldn't help it!" You smiled and he smiled too. He'd get you back, not that you minded.


	12. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another writing trade for the-dying-red-rose on tumblr :D (she's a fantastic writer)
> 
> Anti x female character
> 
> This is a pancake fic (fluffy and covered in sappy goodness) 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was storming outside, and Anti had promised to be home hours ago. More than that, he wasn't answering texts and his calls were sent straight to voicemail. Rose sat on the couch, in one of the glitch demon's overly large hoodies he liked, and she had all but chewed her nails down to the quick with worry. Finally, the door was heard opening. 

Anti was dead tired and soaking wet. He had been on a tough assignment that ended in him almost getting his ass kicked. He'd take it up with Bing tomorrow though, the stupid bot was useless... Anti kicked off his boots and groaned as he removed his coat. He was going to be sore all night. 

"Anti? Where were you? You scared..me.. oh gods, love are you okay?" Rose worried over him as she came around the corner to the hallway and saw him. He helped him take off his jacket and then steadied him as he moved sluggishly into the kitchen. "Sit, I'll grab the first aide ki-" she started, moving away but was stopped short by a cold hand on her wrist. Looking back, Anti was slouched but smiling. 

"I'm alright sweet lass. Just exhausted..and a lot bruised.." He winced and pulled her gently back too him. Automatically, her hands went to his hair, brushing it back and hearing him sigh. "Ye know I'll be healed in the mornin." He mumbled. She frowned though, she didn't like him hurt at all and she had half a mind to call Dark and kick his butt for pushing her glitchy love. 

"Well then go shower and I'll feed you then we'll cuddle." She sighed, hating that she couldn't do much to help him. She cupped his face and kissed him, meaning for it to be quick but he pulled her close and deepened it. He smirked. 

"Mmm, I feel better already." He grinned tiredly and she rolled her eyes, pulling him up. 

"You're soaked glitchy, go shower." She smiled and he grunted, forcing himself down the hall to the bathroom. While that was taken care of, Rose set to work, gathering things and fixing a simple oven baked pizza. She poked her head in the shower, both to make sure he hadn't passed out and to gather his wet clothes, leaving him clean ones.... and totally didn't take a moment to admire a certain steamy glitch demon...nope. She busied herself in checking the food, pulling out the pizza and bringing the whole tray to the coffee table, the couch primed with pillows. 

As she went into the kitchen to get the juice and cups, warm arms found their way around her waist and a scratchy beard nuzzled her hair. She smiled as Anti hugged her close and waddled with her towards the counter. 

"I needed that lass thank ye." he sighed, in a much better mood than he had been in though he was still exhausted. He felt her lean back into him, turning to kiss his nose. 

"Not done yet glitchy love, there's pizza." She smiled and he groaned and squeezed her tighter. 

"I love ye sweet lass." He groaned and she laughed, wiggling free and grabbing the juice and cups. 

"You only say that cuz I feed you." She winked and headed for the living room. His whining protests were heard as he followed her and she barely had time to set the juice and glasses down before she was tackled down onto the couch. They landed how Anti wanted, him turning so that she landed on top of him.

"Take it back." He said just as he cupped her face and kissed her. he pulled back to smirk at her. 

"Hmmm... I think I need more convincing..." She giggled and kissed him again. It was meant to be quick but he held her fast and soon they were breathless. 

"My sweet Rose..I love ye ya know. More than ye know." He breathed and she smiled. It was one to stop his heart...and start it hammering again. She giggled and sat up so he could too. 

"I know." she said and blushed, "I love you too Anti....now come on before your pizza gets cold..or I eat it." she was right back to teasing him. He sat up and playfully nudged her as they dug in.


	13. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a lovely from tumblr :D
> 
> The request was for Natemare angst! Some heavy 'make you cry' stuff!
> 
> WARNING: Angst!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mare wasn't stable. He was good at hiding it. You had come to realize this in your time together, helping him when he seemed to break from the stress of things and always there to make sure he took care of himself. No matter what, you loved him, your smokey siren boy. He always made you laugh and wasn't shy about loving you back, loyal and loving as ever. You could tell though, that he held back sometimes, as if afraid of hurting you or maybe thinking that you'd be scared of him. Either way you tried to soothe these fears best you could.

You realized his unstable personality when his anger would sink him into a depressive state. You knew the signs, the heavy smog settled around him, black scorch marks on his face and arms and him pushing you away.

That one hurt the most. You always tried to be there for him but when he was like this he shut himself up and you were alone again. This last episode was bad, he had come home from his brother's place in a bad mood and nearly melted the doorknob with the heat he put out.

"Marebear..? Do you want to ta-" you began, only to be cut off.

"No. Leave me alone. Just... just don't bother with me y/n." He said, voice a raspy growl. He shoved past you and you gasped at the flash of blackened skin on his neck. Still you didn't have time to argue, the door to his recording space slammed shut and the house was silent. 

At first you busied yourself, tidying up an already clean house and trying to see if you could hear something, anything, from Mare's mostly soundproof room. Nothing. And while it worried you, you felt anger well up in your chest. You were tired of being pushed away, shut out. He was your boyfriend, your partner, and you knew he'd be there if you needed so why was it any different for him to need you? Did he need you at all...?

The anger and slight hurt gave you courage as you moved to the door and knocked. You wanted to help him and you weren't going to sit back anymore if he needed you.

"Mare? Listen, can I come in?" You asked, nervousness now bubbling in your gut. 

"...Now's not good... Don't worry about me. I'm fine." His voice came muffled through the door and it was in a clipped tone. Despite the gut clench at the thought of him being angry, you unlocked the door and opened it. Heavy smoke fogged the room and had you coughing and putting your hand to your mouth and nose. The room was a mess and Mare was sitting on the small love seat, head in his hands. He didn't even look up when he voiced, "go. You don't need to be here." That struck a nerve.

"Mare... this isn't good. You don't need to shut me out, I want to be here for you." You voiced, waving at the smoke and glad when the opened door helped it lessen some. You were met with silence and it only fueled you more, though you tried to bite it back. "Please.. just talk to me. You know I love you." You pleaded and his head lifted. His eyes were black and his face was cracked and ashen. 

"I know... but I don't know why... why you even stick around me y/n, I'm dangerous, I'm everything you should hate. You deserve a real human, like.." He stopped, fists clenching. He stood and now you were face to face, a few feet apart and your anger was rising to meet his. 

"Like what...? I swear to god if you say one more word about what you think I deserve in a boyfriend. You are my boyfriend, not Nate, not Phantom. You." You realized you were raising your voice but this had been building for a bit. "Stop trying to shove me away... let me in Mare." You sounded hurt. Mare's eyes found your face and the smoke around him increased.

"I can't. I can't do that.. its not that easy! I'm not normal! I am a monster... you should have left me sooner..." He was spiraling and you could see it. 

"I'm not just going to abandon you, us, Mare we all have our problems! When have I ever led you to believe that I wouldn't help you? That I wouldn't try to make us work?" You asked, stepping closer. 

You got no response as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Answer me!" You all but yelled, "I'm not giving up on you, on Us!" 

"Yeah well I gave up on me a long time ago!" He snapped, black smoke forcing you back a few steps and your heart thudded. "It's time you did the same y/n..." He said softly and moved past you. 

"Where are you going..? Mare wait.. I'm sorry.." You began, anger fading to panic and fear. Was he leaving you? Your throat tightened. Mare didn't say anything as he grabbed his jacket and keys. You panicked more. "Babe please..! Don't leave.. please!" You begged, tears fighting not to overflow now. 

Mare stopped and you reached out to him and that's when it happened. His smokey aura, usually soft and kind, lashed out and your hand was seared. You cried out, tears falling and clutched your hand to your chest. Mare looked horrified and on the verge of tears himself as he backed away. He opened the door, the last thing he said was that he was sorry... and then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~

Mare answered the phone, back against the wall of the bar and drink in his other hand. "Phan I really need you to stop calling me.. it's better I'm gone from their life..." He grunted, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello is this ... Nate Mare..?" A female voice spoke and Mare frowned. 

"Who's asking?" He set his beer down. 

"This is the regional hospital.... we have you listed as y/n's first contact. They've been involved in an accident." The woman explained and Mare felt the room spin. It wasn't the alcohol.. it took a lot to affect him... 

"Are they.." He choked, he couldn't ask. 

"They're stable now, it was touch and go for a bit there. Should I put down that you're coming in? We need information.." The woman's voice trailed off, his ears not hearing anymore. They were alive... the thought of... oh god he felt sick. He felt guilt eat at him. They begged him not to go... the last thing he had done was hurt them...not just physically. 

He hung up, stepping out the back door of the bar to disappear into a void of smoke. He reappeared at the hospital, freezing up. Did you even want to see him? His feet moved first, carrying him inside and then he was bombarded with forms and questions before finally... he was standing at your doorway.

You were covered in bandages, machines beeping and he really had to keep himself in check to appear human as he moved to your side. He wanted to touch you, to see if you were really okay.... and that's when your eyes opened. Instantly, Mare sucked a breath and touched your hand.

"Y/N...? Oh gods.... I..I'm sorry..." He was shaking as you looked at him and your face pinched as if you were in pain. He almost moved to call for a nurse but you weakly pulled your hand away and glared at him. 

"Why... are.. you here..?" You rasped out, eyes glassy from either the pain, the medication or the fact that Mare was in front of you, you weren't sure yourself. Mare's heart clenched and he took a breath. 

"They called... how could I not have come...? Yn...I'm so sorry.." He said again and felt his heart break more when a tear slid down your face. The monitors in the room beeped more rapidly. 

"I don't want.. your pity... You abandoned me... you didn't trust me...you didn't... you didn't love me... You left... Mare you.." your voice cracked and you had to close your eyes, tears now spilling freely. Mare wanted to take it back.... he wanted to take it all back. 

"I love you. I do, I never stopped loving you... I left... because I couldn't bare it if I was the one to hurt you.. please, y/n I didn't want this..." He tried and your anger rose. 

"Well you did a fine fucking job showing it. Get out. Get the fuck out..I don't need you.." you said through gritted teeth. You didn't want this, you didn't want him, you were tired of the pain in in your chest and despite how out of it you felt...he only made it worse. Mare was silent a moment and then stepped forward. 

"Are... you...y/n I want to..." His words fell on deaf ears as you broke. 

"Get out! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" you screamed and his breath hitched as he clenched his fists...turned and walked out the door. The sound of you sobbing followed him down the hall, the reminder that this was his fault... he fucked up. He hurt you. He didn't remember his walk to the side of the building where he stopped...tears streaming down his face as he began to sob. He was too little.....too late.


	14. To me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request for my writing blog on tumblr :) 
> 
> Natemare x Male s/o fluff 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights were off when Mare got home, making him frown as he set his guitar case to the side and kicked off his shoes. His boyfriend was home, that much he could tell, because his things were all there, plus he'd told him he'd be there. Was he asleep maybe? Mare padded through to the bedroom the two of them shared, something in his gut saying to check on his love. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the house, but he was quiet as he peeked in the room. 

At first, the lump on the bed could have been his sleeping boyfriend...but then he saw the light trembling and the soft sound of a stifled sniff and his brain kicked up from concerned to worried. He moved carefully but quickly to the bed, gently reaching out to where his boyfriend was huddled.

"Babe..? What's wrong..?" He asked, voice soft and full of worry. A soft sob had him pulling the blankets back and watching as the man he adored, try to stifle his cries, eyes closed and cheeks red. Mare pulled him close, using his smoke to easily lift him until he was cradled to Mare's chest. "Oh doll, I'm here... I gotcha...." 

"I'm...I'm sorry.. I'm so .. pathetic... I.." he fisted his hands into Mare's shirt, hating himself for being so weak. 

"Hey now.. hey whoa... you're not at all pathetic. We all go through this shit." Mare shushed him softly, rocking them both slightly, something that comforted him when he was like this and now doing so for his boyfriend. "You're one of the best people I know. Wanna tell me what's wrong...?" 

"No... Yes..." Came the weak reply, "I am useless.. I hold you back and I-" He sucked in a breath, tense and shaking. 

"Shhhh, no babe that's not true... breathe, breathe and just listen to me..." Mare asked, voice a bit urgent. He shifted and cupped his lover's face, making him look up. "You are everything to me. You are my sunrise and my muse when I write. You help me when I feel lost... you don't look at me like the freak I am, like the inhuman thing I could be. You... love me. despite all my flaws. To me? You are my rock. You keep me sane and I love you." He assured. Thumbing away tears, his next words held the power of his influence. "Breathe... listen... I swear that you are none of the things your brain is trying to to convince you of." He felt the tension start to leave his love, and continued to thumb away tears as he pulled him close to kiss his forehead. After a few moments, the other male lay curled against Mare in his lap, held close and now breathing steadily. 

"Mare...? I.." He started and the smoke demon interrupted with a light and playful tone. 

"If I hear one more sorry, I will kiss you until you see stars." he scolded and the man in his arms made a snort and a laugh. 

"Do you promise?" he asked, looking up at Mare and the siren was glad to see some light back in those eyes he loved. 

"You bet your sweet ass babe." He smiled and dipped down to kiss him. It was meant to be brief but lingered, a plea to not let go for a while. 

"I love you Mare...thank you." He sighed. 

"I love you more babe."


	15. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request from Tumblr :D
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living next door to the septics, you were almost always involved in their lives and shenanigans. From the very start, when they crashed into your life, they accepted you. Heck, even Anti tended to hold you in some respect and kept his jumpscares to a minimum. They all agreed that things were peaceful with you around, and often enough you were over next door either helping Marvin and Jamison (JJ or Jamie as you liked to call him) cook, or playing video games with Chase and Jackieboy, keeping Anti and his bull crap under wraps and getting Henrik to actually rest and relax instead of work. It wasn't like they asked you to be their babysitter nor did you hate watching over them. It just so happened that you had fit into the role in their lives and you genuinely loved each of the boys in their own way.

The newest addition to the oddball family was Robbie. He was welcomed by all of them and it was an odd sense of –must protect the soft zomboy- that seemed to even affect the Glitch butt himself. You were no exception to the purple haired sweetie and he liked it when you helped to cocoon him in his blankets, his room had lots of soft things.

Today, like any other day, you had decided to pop in on the others and ....walked into chaos. The t.v. was a broken mess and chase and Anti was yelling, Marvin was trying to put out a small fire on his cape and Robbie... was huddled in the corner. You immediately grabbed the small emergency fire extinguisher from the kitchen and put Marv's cape out, the sound getting Chase's attention but Anti was still irate.

"Woah! Calm down! Anti you're scaring Robbie!" You hissed at him as you moved passed and gently knelt beside him, watching as he flinched at your touch. When he blinked, realizing it was you, he all but launched himself into your arms. You shooshed him and glared at the others who looked sheepish.

"Sorry y/n...And Robbie.. bro we didn't mean to scare ya.." Chase apologized while Anti just glitched out of the room.

"We'll clean this up." Marv offered, and Chase nodded. You focused on the shaking purple bundle in your arms.

"Robbie? Hey... it's okay... Breathe." You cooed, hoping he was going to follow along. Sure enough, he peeked up at you, his pale and clouded eyes wide. 

"Loud... Don't like it..." He grunted and you offered a smile. 

"I know Robbie but hey, they're done now. No more loud noises." You assured him, helping him stand as the other septics took to cleaning and leading him away. You got an idea as you spotted the kitchen. "Hey, how's this? We can make cookies! just you and me?" 

The idea seemed worth it because light sparked in his eyes and he grinned, hugging you tightly. "Yes! Cookies!" He exclaimed and made you laugh as you escaped his hug to breathe.

The two of you made sure to gather all the things for a simple batch of peanut butter cookies. It was an easy recipe and the kitchen was well stocked. You stated to the others that you and Robbie were spending time and they were already on your bad list and to behave or no cookies for them. They knew to listen.

Soon enough you were adding ingredients and letting Robbie stir, wearing gloves of course... he was a zombie after all. He seemed delighted and there were way too many moments of laughing and starting over as you weren't the most graceful and gave Robbie a run for his money at being clumsy. 

"Y/n?" Robbie asked, looking at you as you checked the cookies. 

"Yeah Rob?" you looked to see him chewing on his fork. 

"I like.. baking.. with you.." He grinned and you grinned back. 

"I like baking with you too hun." You opened your arms and he was quick, well quick for him, to hug you. 

This hadn't been the plan for the day, but you were glad that it ended up like it did.


	16. Unending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not youtuber or G/T
> 
> A commission for the lovely @spooky-scary-lesbian on tumblr :D
> 
> Female reader x female vampire
> 
> Date night ;) 
> 
> sfw, I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like she should give up. Four different outfits and none of them, absolutely none of them, boosted her confidence. With a huff, she moved away to her closet once more. Her hair was still up in a towel, she had yet to do her make up and the outfit she had wanted to wear wasn't... enough. 

Tonight was special, an anniversary with the one person she swore her heart beat for, and it required a decent outfit. But every new outfit she tried only led to her brain picking apart exactly everything that was wrong said outfit. That shirt showed too much skin, those pants emphasized her very obvious curves and the skirt... the skirt showed legs... and she had always hated her legs. Taking a breath and stripping once more, she tore the towel from her hair and sighed. Of course.. her love had never made her feel anything less than absolutely beautiful... and she could hear that silky voice scolding her for ever daring to dislike any inch of herself, but it was hard to compare to the most beautiful person on the planet. 

The thought of her love spurred her to make a decision, a red blouse that showed off shoulders and her cleavage matched with a longer skirt and heels. She felt... sexy. She rushed to do her make up and then her hair, finally turning to grab her shoes when she was met with a cool embrace, the scent of vanilla musk and.. night time air. 

"Holy guacamole!" She squeaked, face burning a brilliant shade of red as she clung to the taller woman that had suddenly appeared. Wearing a black suit, tailored to fit her slimmer figure, with a deep blood red silk under it, Vivian was...immaculate. She had deep brown eyes, ones you could fall into and those same ones burned with a glowing red fire when she was hungry, or excited, all framed by soft almond colored locks. She smiled and the hint of fang sent a shiver down her spine. "You scared the heck outta me!" She pouted and Vivian laughed. 

"Forgive me darling," She cooed, pulling her human closer. She looked delicate but under her suit, Vivian was lean and strong, she was a vampire after all. That meant super human strength, speed, senses, the otherworldly allure that called others to her. "I came only to see what was taking you so long, then I was lost by your loveliness." Vivian's eyes danced with warmth that she could feel, lifting her hand to kiss the soft skin of her wrist and inhale the scent there. Vivian always swore that she never needed perfume, that her own scent alone, mixed with her soap and shampoo was intoxicating....and when she said it like that... who could deny her? Again, her face flushed with heat and she smiled shyly up at the face of the woman she loved. 

"I wanted to look perfect for our date." She said and Vivian's eyes flashed. 

"And yet you are clothed." the vampiress mused as she trailed eyes over her figure and the smaller woman made a face, flustered nature coming out.

"Vivian..." She scolded but smiled shyly. "I wanted to look...good." She said, voice timid, and Vivian's teasing left, soft concern taking place.

"Dearest... you don't have to stress yourself. To me you are the most... wonderful thing. Forgive me if it seems sappy, but you are the sunlight in my dark world... you warm me, you bring me so much joy." Vivian sunk to her knees and she smiled up at her. "I love all of you... your curves entice me... your soft skin is my kryptonite.. your voice is my siren song... I would kill and ie for you a million times over... my heart is yours and my love is unending." She spoke this, nimble hands trailing her legs, her face nuzzling her soft belly. She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked fast as she grinned down at her love. 

"Viv.. I.. Thank you...I love you too!" She said, pulling her up to kiss her and it was met with the same eagerness. Vivian held her with a gentleness that belayed her fear of hurting her human mate but said human wasn't too worried. She broke the kiss with a sigh and smiled. 

"You believe me then? That you are perfect?" Vivian arched a brow, eyes...glowing with a slight hunger and she knew her heart was thumping. 

"Not perfect.. that's you." she said, interrupting when Viv opened her mouth to argue. "But I won't worry as much next time. Maybe. If I have reactions like this to look forward to." She grinned and Vivian let her head fall back with a laugh, lifting her with ease to set her on the bed. 

"I will take that for now young lady but expect to be absolutely pampered tonight." Vivian said as she slipped the heels on her lover's feet and then helped her to stand. She held the door for her as they made their way out to the sleek car. 

"Where are we going tonight? You never told me." She asked as Vivian slid in and grinned. 

"Darling what's the point in kidnapping you if it isn't a surprise?" She grinned as Viv put the car in drive and peeled out of the driveway. Tonight would be wild... but things often were when you were in love with a vampire queen.


	17. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for My lovely blog partner in crime on tumblr XD (aka the wifey <3)
> 
> Warnings: Minor Swearing
> 
> A/n: I'm proud of this one lol Though I am so sorry it took so long! But it ended up being well past 2,000 words XD Thank you for commissioning me Dee! Ily!

Walking the beaches after a storm was weirdly... therapeutic. You usually feared swimming in the it but that didn't mean you hated the ocean. The beach nearest your home was more like a small cove and for the most part, especially on days like this, it was empty. Well besides the debris of sticks and such that littered the still wet sand. Storms had never bothered you, and days like today, when your own head was a storm, walking like this and breathing the ocean air helped to clear your mind a bit. You hadn't lived here very long but it was nice. A small town sorta place where most kept to themselves, but it still had great stores and your rent was cheaper than the city. You walked barefoot through the sand, picking up a stick here and there only to toss it into the waves, and you found several shells, some you already had hundreds of, that you held in your hands.

The sound of seagulls was strangely louder today, and you noticed they were flocking to an outcropping of rocks. Curious, you followed the bird until something caught your eye and you stopped dead in your tracks. Laying beside a large rock, nearly as pale as the sand itself, was a man. A naked man. 'Oh god. Oh please don't be a dead body.' you thought as your heart thudded in your chest and you took a step forward despite your mind screaming to run away. It was as you got closer, that you saw he was covered in bruises, cuts and... oh thank goodness, he was breathing. Another good thing was that his privates seemed to be covered by ...a lump of black clothing, a hoodie or jacket or something. It was a good thing too, because you rushed forward to check and see if he was truly hurt.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" you asked as your hands hovered over him. He was breathing, but in heavy breaths and as you touched his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and you jolted back, sucking in a gasp and falling back on your butt as he bared ...fangs at you. On top of that, his eyes were solid black, what the actual fu-

"Where...the fuck... am I?" He growled, panting, it was obvious he was in pain. You stuttered out the name of the town and he only seemed more confused, grimacing and then, without warning, his eyes drooped and he was unconscious. His head landed with a thump in the sand and it took several moments for you to process what just happened.

"What the actual crap...Oh my god...." You breathed, standing and slapping the sand from your jeans. You stared at the naked and now passed out again man, mind racing. What did you do now? Was he... human? His eyes, his teeth.. they seemed.. real... no. That was... cosplay.. or something, it had to be. But what if it wasn't...? You paced a bit, hands fiddling with your bracelets until you growled and hurried off for your home. You grabbed some things quickly, returning to see that thankfully the man was still there, and decided...against your better judgment, that you'd help him.

Using an old sled and covering him with a blanket, you were able to drag him home and set him up in your bedroom. You hated it but you lived alone so there was no other place to put him except for your couch and that just didn't seem right. You mentally face-palmed. 'He could murder me and I'm worried about him being comfy... god I'm an idiot..' you thought as you made sure to grab the black hoodie to wash for him. It was... heavy, and soft and loaded with rips and tears, despite it being filthy it looked like it was well loved. You threw it in the wash and grabbed your first aid kit. Hopefully, he was out for a good bit.

~~~~~

He was still asleep, you had bandaged up most of the cuts on his chest and torso, one nasty one on his arm too. It looked like he'd been in a fight... either way, you had noticed... a couple of things. One was a pretty gnarly scar on his throat, and the other was... that his teeth seemed real... though you were embarrassed to say that you checked that... or the fact that despite the weirdness, the green hair, the cuts, he was hot...

The sound of your kitchen timer made you jump and rush to turn the stove off, thoughts fleeing from your mind. The smell of hot soup and grilled cheese made you smile, a go-to meal that made you feel better no matter what. You set the food on the table and headed to your bedroom, hesitating when you heard movement. Was he awake..? You knocked and it went silent, making you wish you hadn't brought some stranger home but you steeled yourself and opened the door.

Immediately you were pressed to the door by your throat. Panic filled your veins as you looked into the face of the stranger, who seemed to remember your face from the beach and pulled back, gripping your shirt.

"Where am I?!" He snarled and you winced.

"My room! My house... I brought you here cuz you were passed out.." You answered hastily. He glared at you, what seemed like several minutes passed before he let go and wobbled back to the bed. Plopping down with a sigh he mumbled something you didn't catch. The stranger was at least dressed. Thank god for that... he had found the pajama pants you left and the shirt, both men's clothing because you thought they were comfier and boy did they make him look cute... wait. no. bad.

"I um... made you some food, if you're hungry." A beat of silence and then, "You aren't an ax murderer are you?" You asked. He stared at you, eyes -that you just now realized were a brilliant green and not solid black- morphing from anger to confusion and then to amused. He snorted and then laughed, face breaking into a grin.

"No lass.. I'm not an ax murderer..." He said, Irish accent coming on a small bit thicker. His voice was static like, it was odd. You doubted he'd have answered truthfully if he was but that reaction seemed genuine at least. You stepped closer and the glare seemed to return a small bit. "Why did you bring me here..? And where is my coat?"

"I'm washing it. Don't worry I have a favorite hoodie too." You say, still a bit shaky about the fact that he had tried to attack you. Fight or flight... you guess if you had woken up in a strange place you'd freak too. "And... well you were hurt.. so I took you back here to help. By the way, what's your name? Mine's y/n."

He smiled a small bit. "My name is Anti."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Anti wasn't as scary as you first thought, and the next couple of days were mostly talking, laughing at dumb jokes, and finding out that he was just a bit... odd. You didn't ask about the scars, but you did ask how he ended up on the beach. His response was to tell you to mind your damn business, which, you couldn't really fault him for. He seemed anxious to know where his coat had gone but you had merely told him your machines were slow and he would nod and go on with what he was doing. In reality, you mended it every night when he went to bed. It was something you thought would be a good gift for when he was ready to leave. Which was soon as he healed up fast.

It was early the next morning when you sat next to Anti on the porch, a small wrapped gift in your hands. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his coffee, he was a bit of a coffee-holic you learned.

"Here." You said, pressing the package into his lap and hugging your own hoodie closer. He looked cautious but set his mug down and opened it, only to freeze. You watched as he lifted the black material out and thumbed a stitched patch. He looked to you and you frowned. "I mended it... Is that okay?" You asked, concerned because he looked conflicted.

"I... Ye don't understand what this means..." he said and you must have looked confused because he turned toward you and took your hand. Butterflies filled your stomach and you stared as he looked at your hands intertwined. He seemed conflicted and you gently tried to get an explanation as to why. You only meant to fix his hoodie.

"Anti..? It's not big deal.. I only wanted to fix up your jacket since you seemed so attached to it." you prompted and he scoffed and looked up at you, green eyes made to seem darker in contrast to his hair.

"Y/n... It means more than ye know... " He took a breath, "I'm not human. I'm a selkie... and by givin me back my coat... means that you trust me to come back to ye... it also means...ye want to be my mate." He grinned then and you felt your face go red and your eyes widen. A.... selkie....? You knew the myths... you thought.. well you'd always believed in the supernatural but this was ridiculous.

"......Selkie... and... mate?" You spoke. You were trying to make your brain function as Anti stood with his hoodie, pulling you up to your feet.

"The stricter laws would claim ye as mine immediately but with most of us.. dyin out...well we have a choice now." He shrugged. "We have time to court and a choice as to even become mates." He explained and began to pull you to the ocean. You trailed after him like a lost dog, stunned as he spoke about this.

"Anti wait! You... don't have to me take as ... your mate.." Really, your heart was pounding, you were trying to get the image of Anti pulling you close and.. calling you his, out of your mind. Did you really believe this? This story he spun. Was he.....crazy? Believing he was a selkie. He stopped just in sight of the waves and turned back to you, looking down at you with eyes no longer green, but black. Just like when you had found him.

"I wanted ye.. but I didn't know if I could trust ye.. Everyday I've been here I searched fer my coat, thinking ye knew what I was and were going to sell it.. but ye...ye fixed it with yer own clothes... that means... ye don't even know what that means to my kind... but yer mine. There's nothing that would stop me from making ye mine." He sort of growled this, pulling you close and you looked up at him in shock.

And then he was kissing you, pulling you close, tasting like coffee and...the sea, salty. You don't know how it happened but you were kissing him back, then as you took a breath, he smiled and pulled you again towards the water.

"Anti..?" You asked as he slipped on his hoodie and turned to you. His green hair in the cool ocean breeze, his dark eyes and his scars, he smiled and you smiled too. "You better have me back here my lunch." He laughed and had you strip to your undergarments, before you both stepped into the waves.

It was... so odd, like you'd stepped into some fairy tale. Anti fell back into the waves, disappearing and then... there was a large shape moving towards you. You wanted to panic but instead, a very large, very speckled seal pushed and wiggled up to you. You froze for a moment, sizing it up and it was twice your size! But then it barked at you, a huffing noise as he nudged you and you giggled and hugged him.

"Anti?" You questioned again and he looked at you like, 'duh', which only made you grin more. You headed into the waves with him swimming close by. He nuzzled you, circling and teasing and despite your innate fear of the ocean, for once you felt... safe. He made you feel safe and wanted... for the first time in a long while. You supposed that being his potential mate wasn't a bad thing, but the two of you had a lot of getting to know each other in the future.


	18. One, two, and Three makes a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission I did for my wonderful sister Bee :D  
> I love you sis, hope you like it! (second commission is on the way!)

The daylight stretched through the curtains, warming the slightly cooler air in the room. Not that the tiny female was cold, not with the giant cupping her to his chest and radiating a warmth that made her so very sleepy still. Then the hand moved, and she protested with a groan and a scrunched up face as she tiredly reached out to try and capture one of the digits and bring it back to her. A low rumble of a chuckle made her peek an eye open just as a thumb came back to gently rub her back. This made Drew sigh and snuggle closer to her tiny blanket. He made a wonderful bed, granted that was if he didn’t move much. 

“Come on doll… it’s almost noon. We should get up.” Mare said, she could hear the teasing smile in his voice. She grunted and tried to no avail to reclaim the sleep but sadly he was right. Nature called her as did food and her mind was already waking, albeit slower than her body was. 

“Sleep is good though..” She grumbled as she rolled onto her back and stared up at him. His black hair was wild and he had scruff growing on his face, sleep evident in the yawn that showed a wide mouth. Even from her odd upside down view, he was handsome. He blinked and smiled, huge hand pressing over her once more as he moved to sit up a bit in the bed. When he looked down, peeking into his hand, she had wrapped herself around one of his fingers. 

“Yeah sleep is good… and you are so damn cute that it’s unreal.” He said, lifting her to his face and careful not to breathe any morning breath on her as he pressed a kiss to her small form. She was.. So tiny, about four inches in height but for all the world tough as nails. She wasn’t afraid of him or their other partner. Their other Soulmate. He listened to her protest her cuteness and gave her a look. “Really songbird? You’re going to argue this? Should I convince you of your beauty?” his deep voice had changed at the end, a wave of tingles went down her spine and she felt her face flush. Of course he wouldn’t be past using his siren abilities to convince her that she was anything less than perfect in his eyes. 

“Okay you win Marebear.” she flushed red and smiled up at him as he beamed and held her close to his chest once more. He got up and padded to the bathroom setting her down next to her miniaturized seperate area on the human sized sink, complete with her own working toilet, shower/tub, and sink. Being tiny, it was difficult for Drew to have those things but Anti had known someone that could do all the work necessary to fit their bigger house with things that helped the once former borrower out. 

They did their routines, Mare singing and feeling his heart soar as she sung softly along, until Mare waited with a smirk, one dimple in his cheek more prominent than the other as she came out dressed in new clothes. “Where’s Anti? You’d think he’d be in here whining that we were ignoring him again.” She smiled and flopped into his awaiting palm. He curled his fingers around her and brought her up to his scratchy cheek which earned a squeal.

“He woke up earlier and said he had running to do.. Should be back though.” Mare’s voice piped and she hummed as he brought her downstairs. Sure enough, the smell of food had her mouth watering...almost more than the sight of her green haired demon at the stove. He was barefoot, tight black jeans and black shirt, hair tousled and frizzed and his glance back at them was smug and slightly predatory. She beamed at him from Mare’s grasp. 

“Took both of ye long enough… I swear ye’d sleep through the apocalypse if I let ye.” He scoffed, turning back to scoop som scramble eggs onto two plates that already had fried bacon and hashbrowns. 

“Well you could have come woke us up glitch butt.” Drew piped up as Mare set her down to the table where a small setting was there for her. There was a small table and chair and a rope ladder to the ground if she needed to get down without them. Not that it was used much, her two giants loved carrying her around. Anti giggled at her comment and Mare went over to greet him with a kiss, her heart fluttered at the sight of them. When they had first found out they were soul mates, they had fought like cats and ...well more cats… but then they found they had a third, one they were determined to protect and earn the trust of, and things just.. Fell into place. Mare and Anti still fought sometimes but now it was clear they’d grown to love the other as much as they loved her. 

“Drew.. ye know I love ye lass but waking ye up in the mornins’ like tryin to baptise a cat..” Anti snickered as he and Mare joined her at the table, placing her tiny portion on her plate, only the size of a nickel. Drew glared up at the giant, feeling the slight static of his closeness. 

“While it’s true… Now I’m not giving you morning kisses.” She smirked, crossing her arms and watching as the demon pouted. 

“Aawww lass! Drew I was only playin.” he pouted. Drew only shrugged and moved closer to where Mare sat.

“Maybe don’t be all sassy with me.” She stuck her tongue out and Anti grinned, looming over her. It made butterflies fill her stomach. 

“And what’s to stop me from snatchin ye up and smoochin ye until ye forgive me lass?” He blocked out most of the light in the kitchen from her perspective and before she could protest, he scooped her up into his hands in a quick but gentle movement. He brought her up to his face and all but purred as he planted whiskery kisses to her body.  
“Anti!! Stop!” She laughed and he nuzzled her with his nose. 

“Not until you forgive me sweet lass.” He gave her a look, his steely green gaze telling her that he can and would let his food go in lue of making her forgive him. Drew sighed and smiled. 

“Fine, I forgive you.” She patted his nose. “Now can we eat?” She asked as Anti grinned and kissed her again, liking the flustered look she got before he set her to the table once more. They chatted while they ate, about their day and how it would go. Anti got all of his errands ran, checked in with his boss Dark, who ironically was Drew’s sister’s soul mate, and Mare only needed to practice a bit today. Drew was going to see about feeding the crows that came to the yard and Anti was more than happy to tag along… mainly he was worried they’d try and fly off with her but she knew better and the birdy boys were her friends. Mare stepped close as Anti tucked her to his face and the boys trapped her with a duel kiss. 

“I love you both. Don’t have too much fun without me yeah?” Mare’s deep black eyes twinkled as he gave them a dimple filled smile. Drew grinned and Anti smirked. 

“Well then don’t take too long. I’ll enjoy havin her to myself.” He teased and Mare just laughed, one that slid over them and made them both sigh. Sometimes… life could be cruel. But other times… life could give you two giant, handsome soulmates and make up for it.


	19. A Demon's proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second commission for my sister Bee :)
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long Bee bug, I love you!
> 
> Warnings: Mild swearing.

The library where Drew worked was now closed, the sun had set and the warm air wasn't too bad to wait in, despite the fact she hated waiting in the dark for her ride. She wasn't going to complain, her car was in the shop and her boyfriend said he'd be here. She trusted that Anti never let her down. But still... She looked up and down the empty streets. It wasn't too late. Just after sunset, there should have been... someone on the road or street but she felt uneasy at the lack of people.

The hairs on her neck stood and she stiffened, feeling.. knowing... that someone was behind her somehow. She didn't want to turn, or make it obvious she knew but the urge to spin around was growing with each increased heartbeat. She could feel a static on her arms -

"Gotcha!" A rough voice in her ear growled as she let out a scream and arms grabbed her up. A high pitched laugh sounded as the person set her back to her feet, and melted into giggled as she whipped around and smacked him about the head and shoulders.

"You scared the crap outta me!" She huffed, a frown pinching her face as she placed a hand her chest and glared at him. He was trying to recover, a laughing fit worthy of a hyena bringing tears to his unnatural eyes, black where they should be white and vivid electric green irises. He usually wore sunglasses, tucking them into his shirt when he wasn't. He grinned, finally straightening out and looking... A mix of deadly and absurdly hot with his black leather jacket and ripped jeans, the shirt he wore was... hers, a NatewantstoBattle tee. If she weren't irritated at him, she might have teased him. He stepped closer and she crossed her arms.

"Aww now, lass don' be like that. Ye gotta admit it was fuckin funny.." he smiled and she melted a small bit, the corners of her painted lips twitching. She was wearing his favorite lipstick on her, a deeper red almost maroon color. He stepped closer and she eyed him.

"Waiting in the shadows to try and scare the soul out of me is an awful way to start our days off together." She scolded and he at least had the decency to appear sheepish. They both had the next week together, he didn't have to answer any calls or report into the boss and she had a small amount of vacation time. It was just them.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself ye know. How bout I make it up to ye by getting dinner on the way home?" He apologized as he took her arms and uncrossed them, pulling her against his lean form. He was thinner and taller but solid and had... otherworldly strength to him. She immediately snuggled into his warmth, sighing softly at his familiar smell and strong arms.

"Extra fries?" She asked, a grin appearing as she looked up at him.

"And milkshakes." He smirked.

"Deal." She laughed as he took her hand and headed for the car he'd parked around the building.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They stopped at a small diner, 50s style and clean, to order their food to go. Anti always got looks wherever he went, the way he dressed, topped off with fluffy green hair, the bandages around his throat and sunglasses at night made for quite a 'Fuck off' vibe. Mostly, Drew was just glad that no one recognized the fact that Anti was... Anti. He worked for Dark, head of the 'mob' that headed the underground world of Egos. They kept everyone blissfully unaware that demons like Anti and Dark even existed. Luckily, Dark fell hard enough for her sister that Drew was a favorable addition to the humans that worked with the egos.

"Ye want to eat here or head home and chow down in our PJs?" Anti asked her and she smiled.

"Here's fine babe." She answered, feeling giddy that he had an arm around her waist and snuggled closer. For a demon, he was very cuddly, as long as she was mindful of his throat and the constant bandages there. They had immediately liked each other, Anti made her laugh and made her feel loved and protected. She hoped, in turn, he felt all her love too.

They sat down to wait for the food and Anti scooted across from her in the booth, instantly reaching and snatching her hand. He liked her hands, always said they were cute which made her roll her eyes. They talked about her day, and his, how he was thankful for her sister to bail them out of a meeting, how eager he had been to see her and that made her melt a bit. Their food came and Anti... seemed anxious. It was difficult to read, but she knew the signs. His hand kept ducking under the table to his pocket, no doubt he had a knife in there, one of many on his person, and he was glitching more than usual. Unless he was pissed or tired, or sick, he could usually control the glitches.

"Anti..? Should I be worried?" Drew asked, making sure her long hair was out of the way while she ate. The demon looked at her confused as he drank his milkshake.

"Not tha I know of lass..? Why do ye ask?" He said, focused on her more fully now as well as the diner, as if looking for a threat. She took his hand as it went to duck under the table.

"You seem nervous..? I was wondering if you were expecting a threat or if you just.. Wanted to leave?" She smoothed her thumb over his knuckles as he sighed.

"No. No need to leave or nothin, and there's nothin to be worried about sweet, it's just my head." He said, giving her hand a squeeze."I was caught up in my thoughts is all." He smiled, one of those boyish grins that made her remember he was in fact happy with her. She smiled back, nodding in affirmation and they finished their meal. However, as they left the diner, Anti pulled her down the road towards the direction of a small park. It was after dark and it was empty so they had the whole place to themselves.

"Anti, you sure that you're okay?" It almost seemed like he didn't want to go home yet. They sat side by side on the swings and he sighed again.

"I'm fine lass, really I..OW" the second he touched the chains, electricity arched and zapped him and he cussed, much to Drew's amusement as she tried not to giggle at him. He made a face at her.

"I'm sorry but its funny..." She grinned, using his own words against him. He laughed at that and visibly relaxed.

"Alright ye go me there. Look I.. am a bit nervous yeah.." He stood, standing in front of her swing with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked.. Deep in thought suddenly.

"Why?" her voice soft.

"Well.. I've never.. Felt like this.. Like how I feel when I'm with ye. It's hard to get the feelins right sometimes. And I don't wanna mess it up. I'm a demon fer shite's sake.... I could hurt ye." He took a breath and she stood up, taking his hands from his pockets.

"Anti you won't hurt me. I trust you with my life. And you won't mess this up. I love you." she assured, wondering where in the world this was coming from. Anti was suddenly leaning in and his kiss tasted like his chocolate shake. She melted into him until he pulled back.

"I love ye too." He said and then he stepped back. "I was gonna wait but I might burst into flames if I do. Demons aren't like humans.. We have.. Slightly different methods when we court someone.." He began and pulled out what looked like a knife handle, inlaid with silver and purple iridescent stone. He then flicked it out and the blade came out, the same swirling silver and iridescent purple and wickedly sharp. Drew put a hand to her mouth as he continued. "When we find our mate.. The one we want to belong to for the rest of our life, we offer them a blade, hand made and imbued with our magic. It's a sign of trust, to give them something that can easily kill us." He presented it then, pointed to his chest, palms open for her to take it. "Will ye be mine Drew?" His eyes were glowing and she trembled as she nodded and reached to tenderly take the knife from him and close it, gripping it tight before all but tackling him to the ground.

"Yes! You idiot! Yes!" She was crying and holding the knife close, she could feel a tingling down her arm when she held it. Anti laughed and moved her hair from her face, both of them now sitting in the grass and grinning at each other.

"Well I'm yer idiot. Always have been lass." he giggled and she kissed his cheek.


	20. Unexpectedly Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS!! @burrpoetry on tumblr donated to my ko-fi in support and asked for a Sander sides fic with Virgil having.. a little secret. and the rest of them finding out. 
> 
> Warning! - mentions of blood, slight angst and fluff. 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Please if anyone can still help I have a new goal on my Ko-fi page

Virgil was always careful. Always. Always triple and quadruple checked himself because he couldn’t always trust his memory. Ironic in the long run if others knew just how much he hid from them. At first.. he’d tried to be the bad guy. He’d been as close to mean and still, they let him in. And he let them in. 

Patton was the first one to let him in, Always trusting him.. Always. No matter how off and different he felt, Patton was the first one to tell him that it was okay, that he would support him. Virgil tried to not let that stone of guilt settle over him with the others in a massive pile hanging over his head like a bad cloud. Logan was next, the walking encyclopedia of weirdness not at all minding Virgil’s addition to the group and even calling him necessary. And he supposed that the logical side did help him remain calm.. 

Then there was Roman. A.K.A. Mr. Drama queen. He didn’t trust Virgil and not that the personification of Anxiety could blame him.. Sometimes he didn’t trust himself. But overtime and with Pat’s help they all seemed… to fit like puzzle pieces. Realizing they were more than what they originally stood for… and they all had secrets… Virgil sighed heavily as he sat back against the brick wall. Maybe he just told himself that to make him feel better about keeping this to himself… maybe… he was just.. A monster wearing a mask. He bit back another wave of dizzying hunger and had to push himself to his feet, moving back out into the sleeping city..

It was late when he got back, He hoped to whatever god in the sky that the others were asleep. Most of the time he’d been easy to sneak in and out but lately someone was up for some reason or another. He moved to the kitchen to wash his hands and.. Hopefully get the stains from his shirt when the light flicked on suddenly in the kitchen. Virgil was blinded for a moment, whirling around with a feral iss and clutching the countertop as he shielded his eyes. The terrified shriek that sounded and then a skidding noise had Virgil blinking to see who it was. Patton was trying to hide himself behind a chair, eyes wide and if it were possible, growing wider at the sight of him. 

“Virgil! Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare ya kiddo but heck you sure got me back just as good… are.. Are you .. okay?” He asked, standing up and then pausing, a frown on his face. “Virgil are you bleeding? Oh my god you are! What happened?!” He exclaimed, rushing forward. Virgil didn’t have time to process it, Patton rushing forward to pat down his chest and search for the source of the blood that had darkened his light purple shirt. He began to panic as Patton fretted over him. 

“Are you hurt?” Patton asked again.

“Pat, I’m fine!” Virgirl tried to push him back, gently as he was much stronger than the father figure, but Patton had gone into parent mode. The other side tried to pull at his clothes, to see if he was injured and it was just too much. He shoved Patton and the other man tumbled across the kitchen. Virgil froze as the sound of footsteps came from the living room. “I.. I’m sorry..Pat I didn’t.. Mean to..” His breathing picked up and he felt his eyes begin to glow.. No.. no they couldn’t find out.. They couldn’t see him as a monster…Roman was first as Patton looked up from his place on the floor, sword in hand and Virgil backed away. The prince frowned and moved to Patton’s side.

“Padre? Are you alright?” He asked as Logan came in. As it was, they blocked both exits and Virgil raised his hood, zipping the jacket, trying to hide.

“”I’m fine! I just.. I spooked Virg is all.. He might be -”

 

“I’m fine!” Virgil interrupted, his voice a reedy growl. Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Virgil you seem panicked. I think we should all calm down, figure out what happened and then get back to sleep.” Ever the voice of reason, he seemed perturbed that his rigorous sleep schedule was disturbed and another pang of anxiety hit him, did it seem warmer in here? Hard to breathe? Logan’s voice and patton’s mixed together until it was whitenoise and..

“Hey.. tall dark and handsome.. Breathe.” Roman’s hands on his face made him suck in a breath as e looked at… someone he thought would be the first to hate him. He’d been close to hyperventilation and took another deeper breath. Logan and Patton were standing there, watching, Patton looked worried still. “Alright Virgil out with it. Calmly. You are safe here.” Roman’s melodramatic voice seemed to be the only thing he could focus on and he hung his head.

“Pat.. I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shove you..” He voiced and the tenor of the father figure of the sides did little to help his guilt.

“It’s alright kiddo I was just worried. I saw the blood and-”

 

“Blood?” Romand asked and Virgil flinched.

“Virgil maybe it’s time that some secrets…come out into the light?” Logan said and Virgil’s eyes snapped to him. He …knew? Logan gave him a soft smirk. 

Virgil unzipped his hoodie with shaky hands and Roman’s frown grew deeper as he saw the blood. “Before you ask.. I’m not hurt.. But.. Logan’s right I should.. Tell you but..” His breath hitched and he dropped his gaze, hiding behind his bangs. “I was afraid.. You’d hate me for it.”

“We could never hate you Virgil!” Patton’s instant protest almost made him smirk, but it was Roman’s next voice that stunned him. 

“You’re one of us Virgil.” Roman seemed to understand Virgil’s shocked look and waited for the anxious side to continue.

“I’m.. I’m a vampire.” Virgil said, waiting for the gasps, the scared looks, worse he waited for the looks of disbelief. None of that came. A look of Dawning instead graced their features and Patton sighed with a knowing smile.

“If that’s all it is…” He breathed. Virgil was.. So confused. 

“If that’s… you… what?” He stammered. 

“Virgil.. We all knew for a bit now that you’ve been going out every few weeks… always at night.” Roman said.

“Plus you’re fangs retract when not using them, though they show when you are scared or show more emotion. Which I would love to ask you questions about actually, do you think that it would be possible to get a dental casting-”

“Logan…” Patton chastised before Logan’s rant really kicked off and Virgil was still speechless.

“So you all ….knew?” Virgil asked, “And… you just.. Don’t care?” HE asked and Patton stepped closer.

“Well we knew you were keeping it a secret and didn’t want to pressure you Virg.” Patton reached out to touch him. “We care about you.” He said and Virgil couldn’t stop the next words out of his mouth.

“You don’t care that I’m a monster…?” He asked softly and then he was being hugged. Patton’s sweet scent, Roman’s cologne, Even the hesitant touch of Logan’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re not a monster Virgil… we all have our quirks.” Logan’s voice made him hiccup a laugh and they all pulled back. 

“Now off with that shirt mister, before it stains too much to fix.” Patton urged and Virgil smirked. 

“Yes sir..” He muttered as Logan sighed and turned for the living room. 

 

“I’m heading back to sleep. I encourage you all to do the same.” He waved and Roman proclaimed he too needed his beauty sleep. When it was just Patton and him, Virgil gathering clothes to go shower, Patton kissed his forehead. 

“Next time I’ll just tell you guys.” He smirked and Patton grinned. 

“Next time I’ll try not to scare the pants off you kiddo.”


	21. Fall again (sequel to Too Late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr a bit ago (I’m sorry it took so long! Life has been hell…) But it was for a sequel to a very angsty fic where Mare and the reader break up.

“Get out! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!” you screamed and his breath hitched as he clenched his fists…turned and walked out the door. The sound of you sobbing followed him down the hall, the reminder that this was his fault… he fucked up. He hurt you. He didn’t remember his walk to the side of the building where he stopped…tears streaming down his face as he began to sob. He was too little…..too late. 

~- - - - 

It was too much sometimes, to think that it had been months since that day. Mare scrubbed a hand down his face as he stood in the shadows. He’d been right.. That he was a monster and now.. you knew it. He gave you space at first, keeping to himself and trying to get back his mind back together.. But he was a mess. Of course that didn’t stop him from loving you, or stop him from going and checking up on the one person he wronged so much. Anti called him a sap, Phantom told him to let it go, Dark didn’t care as long as he got his job done and ‘they didn’t get in the way’…. but he couldn’t let you get hurt again. 

You had to go to therapy, physical and psychological, and there was a shadow that you didn’t notice following you. After a week you had gotten out of the hospital and went home but.. You didn’t go to the apartment you had shared with him, instead Mare learned that you had moved into a smaller house on the edge of town and.. It suited you. More than the apartment had at least. He followed you from work and back, trying to give you the space you deserved as the days went by, trying to tell himself.. That you deserved better than him…and he needed to find a way to better himself if he truly wanted to get you back. Watching you for a bit, he took in how tired you seemed, wanting nothing more than to comfort you.. until you turned and looked around, as if feeling the eyes on your form. He left then.. Disappearing and reappearing at the park down the road. It was small and lots of parents around, but no one seemed to notice as he sat in the shade. 

“Shit..” His head fell back against the trunk of the tree and he sighed heavily. He was moping.. and pathetic. Could this be considered stalking..yes. Was it creepy…probably. But how did he find it in him to let you go? When he’d wrong you.. abandoned you.. Failed to protect you. He missed you.. your laugh, seeing you happy and silly. He was tired of this.. of being… unstable. A sharp tone from his phone made him jump and then scowl as he looked at it. Another glance in the direction of your house… and then he was gone in another swirl of smoke.

~ - - - - 

Every day you had to deal with the fact.. that the accident was not anyone’s fault except the drunk that ran the red light. Therapy helped, to lessen the guilt that you had felt. Not because you had been in a wreck.. but because when you had been in pain, both from the physical injuries and the emotional ones, you’d done the same thing that he had done to you and lashed out. You pushed him away. 

When Mare had left you then, you’d been torn apart. Anger at him for not trusting you or letting you in, anger at yourself for pushing him too far and the pain of feeling at fault for his behavior…though you knew it wasn’t you. And that part hurt too. You’d cried yourself to sleep so much that things were starting to blur and you found no real reason to smile. He’d ignored your texts and then... Then the crash. It took you almost dying for him to come back and it brought more anger. All you could remember was him saying that he had left to protect you and you screamed because the crash was nothing compared to how’d he had made you feel. 

Now though you were trying to move on. The physical therapy helped to heal the bones and the psychiatrist helped to set your mind in the right direction but… your heart still loved him. And god did you miss him. With fall now here and Halloween around the corner, you kept him in your mind and… swore you’d felt him near. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to reach out to him. With a heavy sigh, you dressed for work and headed out. 

~ - - -

The next few days flew by and on your day off you’d decided to get some air, hoping to air out your thoughts too. The area you’d moved to was away from the main part of town and quieter and it suited you. At least you hoped so. Dressed mildly, you wandered down the sidewalk and the wind made you almost wish for a hoodie, but it was easily ignored. A few more blocks and you were at what looked to be a fall festival, stalks of hay and pumpkins everywhere and you were happy to see it. 

Until the screech of tires and an abrupt horn blaring made your head snap to the right, body whipping back in instinct and terror… and slamming into the person behind you. The person who had slammed on their brakes to avoid a different stranger drove off fine and you had to try to restart your heart as embarrassment crept in. There was no wreck but it had startled you into knocking someone over.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I got spooked and-” you halted your rushed apology as you looked down at the one person you’d least expect to see. Mare blinked up at you, deep-set dark eyes and mussed hair, dressed in all black except the splash of color on his shirt. Naruto, go figure, the big nerd. He stared at you for a moment before smiling, dimples deep, and standing up. Was he always so tall?

“Didn’t think I’d literally run into you here…” he breathed awkwardly, dropping the smile and his gaze for a moment. “Are you okay Y/N?” His voice was like warm honey, his soft tenor. Everyone always thought he’d have a low voice but it was the opposite, not that it was a high voice either.. But.. and easy middle and just as enchanting.

“Yeah…” You breathe, though… you’d hope it was the truth. Your heart was still hammering, from the near scare or the fact that he was standing close... You weren’t sure. It wasn’t a bad feeling though. “I’m sorry... Um... I didn’t expect to see you here.” You say honestly, not knowing what to do. A part of you feared he.. was truly done with you and a small pain like ice hit your chest as you dropped your gaze. 

“Well, I didn’t expect myself here either. But It’s a nice day… um.. listen..Y/N if you’d rather not talk to me I understand. But… I’d like to talk? They have hot cocoa here.” He sounded hopeful, sincere and your heart leapt as you looked up and saw his smile. Holding his hand out you nodded and took it.

“I’d like that.” You agree but he frowned. 

“You’re cold.” He said, not asking. Without hesitating he took off his hoodie and offered it, seeing you hesitate and hesitating himself as well. There was a time when you would happily wear it but you’d both been apart. Still… you reached forward and took it, sliding it on and sighing happily at the warmth and smokey campfire smell. 

“Thanks. Hot cocoa?” You ask, a bit shy. He grinned and took your hand. Maybe starting again wouldn’t be so hard. Maybe…you could Fall again.


	22. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I wrote a thing?
> 
> This is a bit different from my normal fics, as it is both extremely self-indulgent and a bit more for mature audiences.
> 
> Warnings: hypnosis, sexual situations
> 
> This is Marvin and a sorta OC - self insert character.
> 
>  
> 
> ``````````````````````````````
> 
> As always - Enjoy!

"Hey Kit!" A familiar Irish accented voice reached her ears as a wild mane of slightly green colored hair popped into view. Marvin lifted his cat mask like it was a headband to keep the wild locks in place. It made the freckles across his face and the scar over his right eye more prominent.. as well as those mesmerizing blue ocean eyes.

"Hey Marv, What's up?" She greeted, cocking her head to the side as she tried not to think about how cute he was in his casual clothes. Or that.. he was cute in general. She totally didn't have a crush on the magician. Nope.

"Just the gal I was looking fer." he smiled, he was standing close enough that she could smell his cologne. Wait... he was looking for her? "I was wanting to know if you'd help me practice something? If you had time?" He asked and she realized that he had taken her hand and given it a gentle squeeze. Her face bloomed crimson warmth on her cheeks and she had to remember not to gawk like a fish and answer him.

"Sure, you know I don't mind helping you out." She said with a smile and a nod, trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. He grinned again and led her down the hall to his room, the place was always a little spot of comfort. It had deep blue walls and dark curtains, it was always messy but still... clean. Mostly it just held a lot of books and papers, his desk had lots of objects she couldn't describe and he'd always warned her not to touch, though she knew better to begin with. She knew magic was a real thing, not just tricks you perform but actual magic, the kind that usually held a cost. He sat her in his desk chair that he had perched in the center of his room and stood back as she looked up at him.

"Alright now Kit, ye trust me yeah?" he asked, a calm, though somewhat soft, expression on his face.

"Of course I trust you." She assured. He always started like this, whenever he asked her to help him practice for magic shows or such, he'd make sure she wasn't scared of him. Not that she ever could be, she'd been fond of him since he bumped into her a few years ago. He gave a beaming smile that she felt herself answer in kind before she'd realized she'd did it.

"Okay then, I want you to close yer eyes. Hands on your lap and take a deep breath. I need ye relaxed fer this trick." He instructed, waiting as she did so. Her shoulders relaxed just a touch though, as always, she was sort of curious to see where this would go. "That's it, just relax. It's just you and me. We've done this before, just breathing, letting yer body relax... listening to me. Breathing, relaxing, listening." He repeated and she did, she breathed in and let it out and felt herself sink into the chair a little, body losing tension slowly. She listened and his voice was confident, smooth, a light tenor that made her feel safe. She always felt safe here.

"Letting everything go and letting yer mind relax. Blank. Blank and soft...breathe... Every breath makes you softer," He said, "Every breath in... and out... your legs are heavy and relaxed... your arms... Your shoulders... your hands... your head." Everything slowed down and she was so focused... Everything was distant, except his voice, she felt heavy and warm, sorta...sleepy... relaxed...

"Relaxed... and blank."

Blank.

"Wanting to fall deeper..."

Deeper.

"Listening as I count down... listening, blank... And when I count.. You'll drop.."

Drop.

"You'll drop and you'll feel good... safe... blank.."

Blank....

"3... going deeper.."

Deeper...

"2... feeling so good... so blank."

Blank...

"1 .....Drop." *Snap* He snapped his fingers and she was blank, head lolling down to the side...soft.. blank and feeling.. Good. It was hard to think.. Her mind was empty.

"Sweet Kitten... You trust me?" He asked again and she listened, a soft reply of yes leaving her lips. She didn't notice his change in tone. Fingers made her chin lift upwards and she was too relaxed to fight it. "Good girl... And you trust that what I say is the truth..?" He asked.

"Yes..." She sighed, eyes still closed. She trusted him... He spoke the truth.

"Good girl.." He said again and she felt a flutter go through her stomach at the praise. "You trust me, It's hard to think... You're so blank... But you feel good. I'm going to ask you to open your eyes for me, Kitten... They feel light, easy to open don't they?" He asked and he was right... Her eyelids fluttered open to see him dominating her field of vision. What caught her breath though, were his eyes. Blue before they were now deeply blue vortexes of light, drawing her in.. pulling her deeper... her mind clicked and she couldn't look away.

"There we go.." his thump traced her lip. "You can still hear me... Still relaxed... Watching me so well." He smiled and she sighed, breathing deeply, eyes glazed and reflective. She could hear him.. See him.. Listen to him.. "See now I've watched you for a bit now Kit. I know that you like me and.. I like you too... I also know you listen to trance files at night to help you sleep... And more." He grinned and leaned closer. She liked that... Him closer.. Having to look up at him... Still seeing those eyes... she really liked him.. And he knew that?

"I knew you liked being hypnotized, and I was right... you went right under... You like being good, you like to submit and obey... To be a good girl.." He purred and she felt her stomach flutter again.

"Yes.." She blinked slowly. He snapped again and it caught her attention, making her feel fuzzy all over.

"You are a good girl... And every time I say that... You'll feel... pleasure. Every time you drop for me it's better, every time you obey me you feel good." His words sank into her blank mind, they felt right. Blank, happy, obey, submit, good girl. She felt heat bloom between her legs and her breath caught in a soft moan. "Good girl... Now I'm going to take you deeper... And when I wake you... You'll remember all of this... And remember, if you feel uncomfortable... Unsafe... You'll wake up...Understand?" She nodded. "Good."

—-

Time passed and she blinked, straightening up like she was waking up from a nap but... She squirmed in her seat. She was.. aroused...very aroused, and Marvin was sitting on the bed, leaned back and watching her with a smile and an expression of curious interest....oh. She remembered now, him putting her under a trance and making her feel good ... blank. Heat bloomed on her face and he smiled.

"Do you still trust me Kit?" he asked and.. his soft blue eyes, no longer vortexes, seemed to be searching her face and she realized.. she wasn't bothered by this. She did trust him still and... It was probably the most turned on she'd been in her life... How could this sweet man have such a dominant side to him...? She had always... liked that in a partner.

It took her a moment before she answered. "Yes... I do." She blushed and looked down at his smile. "I don't feel.. upset. I'm just embarrassed it was that... Obvious.." She mumbled and the shift of fabric made her look up again. Marvin looked sweet, happy and kind as he leaned forward and reached for her hand. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her and the chair forward so her knees were between his. He leaned forward and for a moment...there was a heat to his eyes that made her want to fall back into them again.

"I want to make you feel good Kit.. will you let me?" He breathed, face inching closer and she could barely hear over the rush of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Yes.." She answered, and then he was kissing her and she was melting.


	23. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally up! This was a request from a friend on tumblr and lords I am SO sorry it took so long... ^-^;
> 
> Request: tiny!Reader meets Marvin? Not a ship fic just the blossoming of a g/t friendship. Special thanks to for her wonderful Idea :3
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Navigating around large pieces of crumpled paper, you took care to be as quiet as.. well, as quiet as a mouse. And of course that was no personal pun intended to your small rounded ears and thin, pale, tail that swished lightly behind you as you ducked down behind a stack of books on the desk. Being tiny in a world of giants was tricky and often terrifying, not that you had ever really been scared of them. And not that you'd actually.. you know, met one face to face. Mostly, you were curious and kind of tired of being alone.

Your kind was always hiding, almost always solitary and really...it had been ages since you'd even met another like yourself. The place you called home wasn't much but it was, well, home. Deep into the walls of the house where it was well insulated, warm in winter and cool enough in the summer, you borrowed things to help you through each season and survive, and the best part was the human bean that lived in the house was always busy and very scatterbrained. He was often gone or asleep during the day, and always forgot where he put things from what you'd observed. This made stealing food or items you'd need to stock up on pretty easy.

Really you weren't too sure what would happen if you were caught, but you were taught by your late parents to be as careful as you could be.. and the stories told about humans were nightmare fuel... not that you truly believed them. The house was quiet today and, making sure that the bean was gone, you'd emerged to try and find something interesting to take back to your burrow. You peeked, the workshop seemingly empty, and stepped out into the open. It was always nerve-wracking but there were... so many cool things! Tall shelves of objects you couldn't name, shiny crystals that always caught your eye for too long, and even better, it was a great place to find scraps of things to tinker with.

It didn't take long for you to fill your satchel bag with all sorts of things but there was something else on the table that was new, a small box of sorts and it piqued your curiosity. It stood about chest high to you, only a few inches tall, you were about six inches yourself so that was a good estimate, but what was curious was that it seemed.. like a puzzle. You'd always been interested in puzzles and this one was something you hadn't seen before so after a quick glance to make sure the room and house were still quiet...you dropped your bag and ran your hands over it.

"Wood...hmm." it was made in pieces with no obvious way to see a start but after a bit of poking you clicked off one piece and that led to a new part of the small box. You sort of lost yourself in your work, taking it apart and realizing you were working on a treasure.. There was something shiny inside. You were so set on working that you hadn't seen the flash of light behind you as a portal opened and the human that lived here stepped through. He stopped when he caught sight of the tiny thing running around his desk and ...were they dismantling the puzzle box? On top of that, he wasn't expecting small cute ears and a tail either.

Part of him was intrigued as he watched you scurry around and another.. Was amazed. Sure, he knew there was a borrower here, it was sort of the knowledge most magic users had but he knew better than to interact with them and they weren't hurting anything. But he'd always been.. Curious! He stayed still and watched as you slowly.. uncovered the gem inside it.

"Ha! Got it! That was fun...and I've never seen this type of stone before.." You said, slightly taken with the shining rock that seemed to sparkle on its own in the light. Reaching forward to touch it, the sound of someone clearing their throat had you freezing up on the spot. Your heart was in your throat and suddenly.. All the fun you had dismantling this was changed to fear and guilt..how could you be so careless to get caught?!

"You uh... might not want to touch that yet little friend." The voice was human and you glanced back and up as he stepped forward into the light more. The human who lived here was tall and sorta thinner, a long mane of sea green hair that was pushed away from his face by a sort of mask atop his head to reveal bright blue eyes. With a gloved hand he carefully reached forward and you flinched back...but he picked up the stone instead. "Aw don't be scared...I won't hurt ya, I just haven't tested the magical properties of this yet.. It was in the puzzle box and I hadn't quite figured out how to open it yet so... thanks fer that." He gave you a smile and... you blinked. He was thanking you?

"Oh.. um.. You're welcome?" You stuttered out and you couldn't find it in you to bolt, though everything in you screamed to do so. He placed the gem in a wooden box on one of the shelves and then sat slowly into the chair by the workspace, watching you with open interest. "So um..you do ..magic?"

He smiled. "Yea! Well.. lately Not so much publicly but I do magical research." He paused, tilting his head. "I have to admit.. I expected you to run." He offered. He truly seemed...non threatening. Was this a trick? Surely he could have captured you already.

"Well... If I'm honest I should be running.. I mean.. Should I run?" You ask and he's already shaking his head no.

"No, like I said, I'm not gonna hurt ya. My name is Marvin, What's yours?" He asks and you tell him. Again he smiles and you feel like.. It's easy to talk to him. He leaned down, and you realized you'd seen the mask he was wearing before.

"What's up with the mask?" You blurted, only a bit amused that it was in the style of a cat... ironic since you were mouse kin. He blinked and then reached up to instinctively touch it before grinning. It was very...cat like.

"It's special, and a bit of a secret. A magician's got to have his secrets." He chuckled and winked. You rolled your eyes. "Kind of funny, seeing how you're like a mouse." You twitched your ears and swished your tail.

"Most mice are meaner than most cats you know." You shot back and he laughed. It takes a while but eventually you both are chatting and he's even showed you his magic, he was also very curious about your tail and ears but it was all friendly. Eventually though, you had to head back to your home inside the walls.

"Hey don't be a stranger.. This is you're home too and if you need anything.." Marvin smiled, "Just leave me a note."

"Right, Thank you." Truthfully it touched you that he was so kind. Maybe.. This could be the start of a rare friendship. You waved to him as you slipped back into the walls and for the first time.. you felt like you weren't so alone.


	24. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a NateMare x Tiny Female reader
> 
> It was a commission from my lovely sister and I hope this is what you wanted!
> 
> As always - Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry too much my playful Bard. It will be fine." She reassured her boyfriend as they headed inside the office building. It was getting cooler out and the tiny woman was tucked into a scarf in the collar of his coat. She was currently surrounded by warmth and the sweet smokey scent of him. Mare smirked, the corner of his mouth lifting and just the barest hint of the dimples that she loved.

"Yeah I'm sure.. I just hate bringing you here songbird. It's dangerous, and they ruined pizza night." He pouted at her, reaching up to hold his hand over her, pressing her down ever so slightly in his version of a hug. Maybe also to make sure that yes, she was there and safe. He was very overprotective of his tiny girlfriend, she was small but fierce and he loved her ever since she had crept into his home and his heart. Cheesy but it was true. He moved through the office like building until he got to one of the upper floors. It seemed darker up here and there was a tell tale sign of high pitched ringing that made his assumptions correct about his boss being pissed off. There was an office door to the right and he could hear Dark talking to someone in a stressed tone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring his tiny love with him... but they had already been out of the house and he knew if he took time to take her home then he'd be punished into working the rest of the night.

Moving down the hall, he ducked into an empty office and closed the shutters. "Alright so," he shut the door and turned on the small desk light. It would be a bit boring but at least here she'd be safe. "I'm gonna leave you here doll, but I'll be just a door or two down if you need me." The look on her face as he took the scarf and her off his shoulder and set her down almost broke his heart.

"I understand it's dangerous Mare but.. What if someone finds me here?" She couldn't help but be worried, tinies were super rare and often sold for money. He hated that her people were all but pets to the few that even knew they existed.

"No one should be snooping around here. Everyone will be at the meeting and if Dark finds out I brought you.." He sighed and brushed a finger over her cheek. "Just trust me okay?" He gave her a smile that melted her and she nodded, clinging to his scarf on the desk. He made sure that she could press the speaker button and dial his number before he rushed out the door and pulled it shut. When he strolled into the room, Dark was decidedly cool, asking him if he took care of his other 'little business' and it irked Mare that somehow... Dark always knew things.

—

The quietness of the small office room was awful, she hated the silence and being in a strange place had her nerves high. So she hummed. A soft song, la siene, leaving her lips as she fiddled with the frayed ends of Mare's scarf and waited for him to come back. Not only was it nerve wracking to be in this unfamiliar place at her size... it was also boring. It seemed like forever.. Until she heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Her heart quickened and at first... she hoped that it was Mare coming back but these steps....these steps seemed heavier. Mare was a master of smoke and mirrors and very light on his feet for a giant. Whoever this was, wasn't her smokey siren. The sound stopped, she held her breath and tried to shift and cover herself in the fabric, hoping that whoever came in would see nothing but the scarf and think it was left behind. Or... not come in at all.

The door opened and she covered her mouth. If it was Mare.. he'd say something...but all she heard was..mechanical whirring noises.

"Lifeform detected. Investigating." Terror seized her as she heard the robotic voice and the feel of heavy steps coming closer. What was she going to do? Where was Mare and.. Who the heck was this? A security bot? Were those real? Seconds ticked by and she prayed to whatever gods were listening that this was just.. A scary roomba. And then she was grabbed roughly, a squeak more out of surprise than pain really leaving her as the scarf was unwound and she stared up into a cold and distant face. Black brows pinched over blue eyes.. eyes that looked like electrical circuit boards, and he held her up. "You are unauthorized.... And unrecognized. Scanning." is voice was hard to describe but she felt that he wasn't pleased.

"Please! Put me down... I'm with Mare.. He said I'd be okay to stay here..." She tried to reason though she was close to panic at this point.

"You are not authorized to be here. Natemare is not to leave unauthorized personnel unattended. You will be disposed of." He didn't seem to care about her elevated heart rate or the fact that his hold was beginning to bruise her sides. He turned to head for the door and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Mare!!" She screamed, trying to squirm though.. He was holding her above the ground and if she fell.. She screamed again for him and just as the robot man stepped into the hall a wave of black smoke knocked him sideways. She fell but her fall was cut short by soft campfire scented air, like a hand of solid smoke catching her. Her boyfriend ghosted into view, face twisted in rage as he picked up the android by the neck and slammed him to the wall. She was still panicking but safe in a bubble of his smoke.

"I swear if you hurt her you bucket of bolts I'll rip you to shreds and bury you in the river!" His voice sounded multiplied with anger that washed through the room. If she wasn't torn by worry and relief, she might have called her boyfriend's rage sorta hot. Mare was suddenly pushed away to the opposite wall by an unseen force and a pitched ringing made her wince.

"That is quite enough Natemare...Google was just doing his job. You should take better care of your ...precious possessions." At this, the entity that was Dark, Mare's boss, looked at her and she could have sworn there was something in those eyes.. She wanted to disappear. Mare moved and scooped her up, not saying a word to Dark or Google as he held her close and smoked out of the building.

It took a few moments for him to calm, the heated warmth of his hands helping to sooth her too before he spoke. "Songbird I'm so sorry... I shoulda kept you with me." He brought her close to his face and the worry in his eyes was tangible. "Are you hurt...?" He asked and she wiped her face.

"No.. I'm.. It was scary, and I might.. Be a little bruised from how he handled me but I've had worse and I'll be fine..." She tried to assure him but he only looked more pained. Bringing her closer he nuzzled her tiny form gently with his nose.

"I should have kept you with me... I'm so sorry love..how can I make it up to you?" He asked and smiled a little when he felt her kiss his nose and snuggle closer.

"Take me home?" and then she grinned, "And I want all the mint ice cream I can take." She giggled when he pulled back and playfully made a grossed out face.

"Deal."


	25. Winter festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> So about a month ago, @ijwrff on tumblr commissioned me to write a story idea I was already wanting to do. I am so sorry it took so long but..life got in the way. 
> 
> But! it is done! Super fluffy and sitting at 2500 words :D 
> 
> This is a Polyfic, Dark x Female reader x Wilford :3

For someone that was far more into Halloween than Christmas or any of the other winter holidays, she was really excited this year. She bounced around the house, placing decorations of fall and winter everywhere. Snowflakes here, fake leaves over there, strings of lights and lots of candles and blankets. She grinned at her work, happy that for once… she had the time and money to decorate how she liked, where as before, she never had money to do so. She was doubly excited to show her two favorite people, her boyfriends, how much she wanted to share this holiday with them and forget the crappy stressful stuff that it came with. With the house all decked out, she moved happily onto dinner. It wasn’t often that she had the day off, and not only that, she was home before Dark or Wilford so a home cooked meal was the perfect thing. 

But sometimes plan’s don’t go they way we want. She had spent hours decorating, and at least two more cooking enough food to match her pink-clad lover’s rather large appetite...and waited. She waited until well after sunset and despite continuously checking her phone...there were no calls, no messages. A pit of disappointment settled in her chest as she quietly got up and put the food away, trying not to think about how it probably.. wouldn’t get eaten. She blew out the candles after another hour passed, having tried to text Dark to see if or when they’d be home. But no reply. 

Of course she knew that time was ...odd, for both of them. Wilford was chaos in a bottle and Dark.. sometimes... time just didn’t work for him. She knew she shouldn’t feel so saddened… or forgotten, after all she was lucky to have them love her as much as they did, but it was hard to not let things get the best of her. She locked up the house, trying once again to not let it seem so empty and crawled into their huge bed. It was late, not a single word from.. Either of them. Her last thought was that she hoped they were alright.. And that they’d at least see that she tried to make them food so they didn’t forgo eating again. 

\--------

Coming home was one thing that he could almost say.. that he found comfort in, stepping inside to the hopes of being greeted warmly by one of the only two people on this miserable plain of existence that he could actually admit.. to caring for. But what greeted Dark was a silent and shadowed shell of a home. Over the constant ringing in his ears, he could hear her soft breathing from upstairs and knew she was asleep. He checked the time ...to find that once again his watch had stopped. His curse of a side effect that his demonic powers held sometimes.. And it had been a stressful day to say the least. Between Anti running amuck with his old friend Natemare, the new...recruits from Mark’s latest stint, and then his other responsibilities...He had been looking forward to unwinding somewhat. He checked his phone as well to find.. That it was dead as well. The scowl that seemed to permanently grace his features deepened. 

He moved into the house and the lights flicked on with a thought. It wasn’t hard to see the instant differences of the house, his darling had been busy. There was a smell of candles and food, her touches were everywhere and while… he truly had no care for any of the holiday nonsense… he ran his fingers over a soft blue blanket on the back of his sofa. She brought a spark back into his life. As he moved to the kitchen, cracking his neck and loosening his tie, he saw the note she left. 

‘Dark, or Wilfy, :)   
Help yourselves to the food in the fridge. Blue and white bowls on the top shelf is my pasta casserole and leftover roast. There veggies too… Wilford. Also… check your phones? They probably died again.   
Love you both and good night! :)’

A small smile worked its way onto his face. Even in a note she was urging Wilford to eat something other than alcohol or candy...this coming from the woman with a caffeine addiction. But her food was good and in truth she didn’t cook often. He took some heated leftovers to his study, noticing she had added her touch there too as he hung up his suit jacket and plugged in his phone. He scrolled through several messages… many from her as he ate what was probably his first and only meal of the day. A pang of… guilt? Hit him in the chest at her clear hurt tone as she tried to contact him all day it seemed… and he doubted Wilford responded either. He’d been off on an ‘adventure’. It struck him though, here she was taking care of them in ways she thought best… and somehow he felt like she deserved more. He sat back in his chair, hand trailing over a small crystal christmas tree she had placed beside his computer desk, and thought of an idea.. That might be exactly what his darling would love. 

Dialing a number, he put his phone to his ear and waited. “Phantom. I’m calling in a favor.” 

\-------

“Gumdrop!” In a loud booming voice, Wilford’s arms wrapped around her and spun her around. This caused her to shriek in surprise, and a bit of delight, because lord did it scare the crap out of her when he popped up like that. 

“You scared me!” She protested, though there was no real anger to her tone. She smiled at him as he set her to her feet. 

“And for that I’m sorry, But! We have plans! Get dressed, comfy and warm.” He ordered, stepping back after giving your cheek a smooch and playfully patting her butt. She squeaked and turned red. She had been playing on her laptop when he came in and scooped her up. 

“Wait ..what? Wilford what’s-” 

“No butts!” And then he was behind her again, giving her another playful pat that had her squeaking and laughing despite her obviously flustered face. “Go get dressed and I expect my cute little gumdrop to be warm. We have lots to do!” He put his thumbs in his suspenders and raised an eyebrow that had her rolling her own eyes and grinning. 

“Okay! Let me put the laptop up.” She agreed. She dressed warmly, taking time to pick an outfit to make her feel cute and like that, they were off. 

Wilford took her to the other side of town where they had the cutest shops and when she asked what the occasion was, he only responded, “Like I need a reason to spoil you? I missed my sweet gal.” He winked and she swore she couldn’t love this candy dork more. It had taken some time to even let either of her boys quote, ‘spoil’ her. She wasn’t used to being given things out of no expectation to return it, or having someone buy things out of her budget just.. because. After a few hours of shopping, he had taken her to get a bite to eat and the sun had begun to set. 

“Wilfy, thank you. For today. I had a lot of fun.” She beamed at him and he preened a bit at the praise. 

“Of course puddin pop! But it’s not over yet!” He held out his hand as he stood up in a flourish, eyebrows and mustache wiggling. She giggled and took his hand as she stood. He pulled her close, turning and dipping her like they were in a dance and.. In a strange tingle down her spine, suddenly they were outside again and someplace totally new. His magic was… something to get used to. 

“So where are we now?” She asked as he set her back to her feet and kissed her forehead. It gave her butterflies and she loved the affection. Wilford grinned, eyes crinkling as he turned her around so she could see what looked… like a winter wonderland. It was colder here, tiny flakes of snow falling from the sky and lights EVERYWHERE! It looked like a winter carnival, with stalls and vendors, the smell of food and the sound of laughter and music. She spun and hugged him, squealing. “Wilford! This is magical! Thank you!” She beamed. While she wasn’t one for crowds of people, it didn’t look too daunting and she was too excited to care. 

“Of course sweet pea! I couldn’t let you go without some holiday excitement! That wouldn’t be befitting of Wilfor ‘the greatest boyfriend ever’ Warfstache!” He was wearing a pink and yellow puff coat now and she now had a warm scarf around her neck. Grinning, she took his hand and headed off. As they walked, he explained that while Dark couldn’t make it, he called in a favor or two so that Wilford could properly spoil her. She felt her heart swell just at the sweetness of their thoughtfulness. Wilford took her from stall to stall, letting her try fried food and “winning” her a giant gingerbread teddy bear, even though she was sure he didn’t win at all. Not to mention she had to make sure he didn’t..just shoot the guy running the game. 

It wasn’t until Wilford saw the ferris wheel, and with great excitement, whirled around to her that she felt any sort of unsease. “We should ride that!” He gasped, and before she could protest, he grasped her hand and suddenly they were being seated into one of the booth like seats. She wasn’t scared of the height of the ride, it was the creaking metal machine itself that she didn’t trust…

“Relax! Ole Warfstache won’t let nothin hurt ya!” He boasted with a warm arm wrapping around her shoulders. She couldn’t help but smile and lean into him as they ride moved and slowly they could see over the whole park. It paused at the top, and for just a moment… it was peaceful and calm, with the snow falling, and the sound of the festival below them, Wilford puffing breaths in the air. It was that feeling that for just a moment, she could forget everything stressful and enjoy the spark of joy that bubbled up in her stomach. 

Turning towards her pink moustached lover, she smiled. “Wil?” She asked, and he turned to look down at her with a questioning hum. Smiling, she grabbed his coat and pulled him down for a kiss that he met halfway eagerly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were no longer on a ferris wheel but sitting on a bench on the ground. Wilford let out a loud laugh as she pulled back and hugged her tight, always liking when she surprised him with kisses. “OKay so what next jelly bean? It’s getting late.” And cold, the snowfall coming in steady now.

“One more thing to do before we go home and get into our jammies.” He grinned, taking her hand and hopping up, leading her to a tall arch of brightly colored Christmas lights. There was a sign that said, “Maze of Lights” on the side. “In ya go gumdrop!” He said, giving her a small push. It confused her though, why wasn’t he coming in with her? She turned to ask him why he wasn’t coming in, or to pull him in too when… he was gone. In fact, the whole carnival seemed to disappear except for the strings of lights that made up the maze, including the wall that now blocked the entrance. Turning to look in either direction with a sigh, she decided...that it was best just to go with things. 

It was…. eerie now, no sounds of people, or music for that matter, just the crunch of the cold grass and light layer of snow under her feet as she moved through the maze. Maybe Wilford wanted to surprise her more? That was the only explanation she could think of as she tried to turn this way and that, hopelessly lost already. It wasn’t until she paused that.. She felt someone watching her. 

“Wil?” She questioned, looking back behind her. For some reason, her heart picked up, a feeling of tension in her shoulders settling in as she forced herself to move again. She hated being alone. After what seemed like far too many minutes ticked by in the silence of the maze, that she finally heard a sound. A faint...ringing. Now a different reason had her heart thudding in her chest. “Dark?” She spoke ...not softly, but it felt weird to speak aloud to nothing in particular. 

The ringing increased, and she heard it, a deep and resonating voice from the shadows. “Run little one… let’s see which of us finds you first.” There was heavy amusement in his words and she felt herself laugh on a puff of breath, suddenly relieved to know why her fight or flight had kicked in. So she ran, hurrying through the passageways of bright lights and twists and turns until she saw an opening, an arch of bright red and green that marked the exit. Thinking she was free, she grinned and ran… only to be met by a pair of strong arms and a solid chest. She squeaked loudly and broke into laughter as she looked up into Dark’s smug smirking face. 

“Come on! I was almost free!” She giggled, out of breath. Dark raised a brow, still holding her tightly to him.   
“Are you saying that you wish to be free of me?” he questioned, and she could definitely sense his teasing again. She sighed dramatically and snuggled close just as another warmer presence pressed close and sandwiched her between Dark and him. She knew it was Wilford, Dark wouldn’t let anyone else near them and besides, he smelled like chocolate. 

“Our gumdrop would never Darkling! She’s too sweet.” He protested and Dark sighed at the nickname. Stuck between them, she beamed. 

“I’d never give up my two favorite guys. I love you both.” So much, and this day had been one of the best she’d had in a while. 

“We love you too darling.” Dark agreed, Wilford voicing his love as well. She thanked them for doing all this as they left the maze and their own little pocket of time. 

 

“Ah but we still have one more thing we need to do.” Dark said and her face turned to confusion. 

“Hot cocoa and cuddles!” Wilford was already in pajamas and Dark scolded him that he’d get sick, to which Wilford vehemently disagreed. As they went back and forth, neither one let go of her and she wouldn’t have traded any of it for anything in the world.


	26. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I wrote a thing? 
> 
> This is a bit different from my normal fics, as it is both extremely self-indulgent and a bit more for mature audiences. 
> 
> Warnings: hypnosis, sexual situations
> 
> This is Marvin and a sorta OC - self insert character.

“Hey Kit!” A familiar Irish accented voice reached her ears as a wild mane of slightly green colored hair popped into view. Marvin lifted his cat mask like it was a headband to keep the wild locks in place. It made the freckles across his face and the scar over his right eye more prominent.. as well as those mesmerizing blue ocean eyes. 

“Hey Marv, What’s up?” She greeted, cocking her head to the side as she tried not to think about how cute he was in his casual clothes. Or that.. he was cute in general. She totally didn’t have a crush on the magician. Nope. 

“Just the gal I was looking fer.” he smiled, he was standing close enough that she could smell his cologne. Wait… he was looking for her? “I was wanting to know if you’d help me practice something? If you had time?” He asked and she realized that he had taken her hand and given it a gentle squeeze. Her face bloomed crimson warmth on her cheeks and she had to remember not to gawk like a fish and answer him. 

“Sure, you know I don’t mind helping you out.” She said with a smile and a nod, trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. He grinned again and led her down the hall to his room, the place was always a little spot of comfort. It had deep blue walls and dark curtains, it was always messy but still… clean. Mostly it just held a lot of books and papers, his desk had lots of objects she couldn’t describe and he’d always warned her not to touch, though she knew better to begin with. She knew magic was a real thing, not just tricks you perform but actual magic, the kind that usually held a cost. He sat her in his desk chair that he had perched in the center of his room and stood back as she looked up at him. 

“Alright now Kit, ye trust me yeah?” he asked, a calm, though somewhat soft, expression on his face. 

“Of course I trust you.” She assured. He always started like this, whenever he asked her to help him practice for magic shows or such, he’d make sure she wasn’t scared of him. Not that she ever could be, she’d been fond of him since he bumped into her a few years ago. He gave a beaming smile that she felt herself answer in kind before she’d realized she’d did it.

“Okay then, I want you to close yer eyes. Hands on your lap and take a deep breath. I need ye relaxed fer this trick.” He instructed, waiting as she did so. Her shoulders relaxed just a touch though, as always, she was sort of curious to see where this would go. “That’s it, just relax. It’s just you and me. We’ve done this before, just breathing, letting yer body relax… listening to me. Breathing, relaxing, listening.” He repeated and she did, she breathed in and let it out and felt herself sink into the chair a little, body losing tension slowly. She listened and his voice was confident, smooth, a light tenor that made her feel safe. She always felt safe here.

“Letting everything go and letting yer mind relax. Blank. Blank and soft…breathe… Every breath makes you softer,” He said, “Every breath in… and out… your legs are heavy and relaxed… your arms… Your shoulders… your hands… your head.” Everything slowed down and she was so focused… Everything was distant, except his voice, she felt heavy and warm, sorta…sleepy… relaxed…

“Relaxed… and blank.”

Blank.

“Wanting to fall deeper…”

Deeper.

“Listening as I count down… listening, blank… And when I count.. You’ll drop..” 

Drop.

“You’ll drop and you’ll feel good… safe… blank..” 

Blank….

“3… going deeper..”

Deeper…

“2… feeling so good… so blank.”

Blank…

“1 …..Drop.” *Snap* He snapped his fingers and she was blank, head lolling down to the side…soft.. blank and feeling.. Good. It was hard to think.. Her mind was empty. 

“Sweet Kitten… You trust me?” He asked again and she listened, a soft reply of yes leaving her lips. She didn’t notice his change in tone. Fingers made her chin lift upwards and she was too relaxed to fight it. “Good girl… And you trust that what I say is the truth..?” He asked.

“Yes…” She sighed, eyes still closed. She trusted him… He spoke the truth. 

“Good girl..” He said again and she felt a flutter go through her stomach at the praise. “You trust me, It’s hard to think… You’re so blank… But you feel good. I’m going to ask you to open your eyes for me, Kitten… They feel light, easy to open don’t they?” He asked and he was right… Her eyelids fluttered open to see him dominating her field of vision. What caught her breath though, were his eyes. Blue before they were now deeply blue vortexes of light, drawing her in.. pulling her deeper… her mind clicked and she couldn’t look away.

“There we go..” his thump traced her lip. “You can still hear me… Still relaxed… Watching me so well.” He smiled and she sighed, breathing deeply, eyes glazed and reflective. She could hear him.. See him.. Listen to him.. “See now I’ve watched you for a bit now Kit. I know that you like me and.. I like you too… I also know you listen to trance files at night to help you sleep… And more.” He grinned and leaned closer. She liked that… Him closer.. Having to look up at him… Still seeing those eyes… she really liked him.. And he knew that? 

“I knew you liked being hypnotized, and I was right… you went right under… You like being good, you like to submit and obey… To be a good girl..” He purred and she felt her stomach flutter again. 

“Yes..” She blinked slowly. He snapped again and it caught her attention, making her feel fuzzy all over. 

“You are a good girl… And every time I say that… You’ll feel… pleasure. Every time you drop for me it’s better, every time you obey me you feel good.” His words sank into her blank mind, they felt right. Blank, happy, obey, submit, good girl. She felt heat bloom between her legs and her breath caught in a soft moan. “Good girl… Now I’m going to take you deeper… And when I wake you… You’ll remember all of this… And remember, if you feel uncomfortable… Unsafe… You’ll wake up…Understand?” She nodded. “Good.”

—-

Time passed and she blinked, straightening up like she was waking up from a nap but… She squirmed in her seat. She was.. aroused…very aroused, and Marvin was sitting on the bed, leaned back and watching her with a smile and an expression of curious interest….oh. She remembered now, him putting her under a trance and making her feel good … blank. Heat bloomed on her face and he smiled. 

“Do you still trust me Kit?” he asked and.. his soft blue eyes, no longer vortexes, seemed to be searching her face and she realized.. she wasn’t bothered by this. She did trust him still and… It was probably the most turned on she’d been in her life… How could this sweet man have such a dominant side to him…? She had always… liked that in a partner. 

It took her a moment before she answered. “Yes… I do.” She blushed and looked down at his smile. “I don’t feel.. upset. I’m just embarrassed it was that… Obvious..” She mumbled and the shift of fabric made her look up again. Marvin looked sweet, happy and kind as he leaned forward and reached for her hand. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her and the chair forward so her knees were between his. He leaned forward and for a moment…there was a heat to his eyes that made her want to fall back into them again.

“I want to make you feel good Kit.. will you let me?” He breathed, face inching closer and she could barely hear over the rush of her heartbeat in her ears.

“Yes..” She answered, and then he was kissing her and she was melting


End file.
